The Children of Innocence
by Justicerocks
Summary: When the unthinkable happens Gabriela's given custody of her nieces and nephews; While trying to mend her broken family she unexpectedly creates a new one.
1. Prologue

**A\N: **I came up with this idea awhile ago. I finally finished it up this weekend and edited it. I'm not sure how good it is so please be honest with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Post season one but doesn't follow any story lines (might slightly mention a few)

**Warnings: **Gun violence, Gang violence, people murdered in cold blood.

**The Children of Innocence**

It had been a long day at work and Antonio Dawson was glad to be home locking his car he barely made it up the front steps when he heard his children's voices calling his name.

"Daddy!" Two-year-old Maria raised her arms to be picked up.

"Hi Princess," Antonio lifted the toddler into his arms, "How's my girl doing?"

"Good!" Maria beamed.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Four-year-old Diego came rushing around the corner a picture in his hand. "Look!" He exclaimed, "Look!"

Antonio took the picture out of his son's hands.

"Do you like it Daddy?"

Antonio quickly tried to decipher the scribbles.

Walking out of the kitchen Jackie caught her husband's eyes and mouthed, "You as a superhero."

"Like it? I'm going to put it on my desk next shift."

Diego beamed, his father was his hero and he wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

"Where are Freddie and Carla?" Antonio inquired about his two eldest children who were six years old.

"Carla's outside playing in the snow and Freddie's at hockey practice."

As if on cue six-year-old Carla, still in her snowsuit came running at her father, "Daddy I'm going to the firehouse!"

"You are? Are you going to take Auntie Gabby's job?" He joked

"No silly," Carla sighed, "My class is going."

"Tell Daddy what firehouse you're going to."

"Fifty-one! We're going to talk to Mr. Matt!"

Antonio rubbed his chin. Matthew Casey was one of his sister's closest friends and had helped her baby-sit the children on a number of occasions.

"I see and what are you going to ask him?"

"Marry Auntie Gabby!" Carla announced.

Antonio was taken aback, "Carla I don't think you can ask him that."

"Daddy they're in love," Carla pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how would you know that?"

"Mommy and Miss Leslie told me," Carla smiled.

"You talk about that stuff in front of our daughter?" Antonio asked Jackie, "I don't want her thinking about that kind of stuff."

"Oh its all around her," Jackie rolled her eyes, "She gets it at school, on the bus and in the media. Me talking about Gabby and Matt isn't going to scare her.

"Daddy S-E-X spells sex. What's sex?"

"Isn't going to scare her eh?" Antonio glared at his wife. "You wanna tell her what sex is?"

"Carla Mommy made a mistake, I shouldn't be saying grown-up words like that in front of you."

"But I'm a big girl."

"Well sweetheart even big girls have to wait until they're older to know things."

Just then the doorbell rang and in an effort to distract all of her children Jackie said,  
"That's probably Mrs. Lakeman dropping Freddie off."

Walking to the door Jackie saw that she was correct and opened the door, "Thank you so much Maggie, I hope he wasn't to much of a problem for you."

"Oh no he's such a gentleman he and Leo get alone great, no problem at all. Does he need a ride to the game on Saturday?"

"No, but that you for asking."

"Well call me if anything changes," Maggie turned around on the porch and walked back to her van.

_1:30 AM_

The sound of glass breaking woke Antonio up instantly. "Jackie, stay here," He got up and silently walked towards his locked gun safe.

"It's probably a broken vase honey, go back to sleep," Jackie responded sleepily.

Antonio took out his semi-automatic and took off the safety.

"Antonio you know I-" Jackie turned on the lamp.

"Ssh." Antonio motioned for her to turn the lamp off, "I hear voices."

"Antonio-" Jackie moved to get out of bed when she heard the hushed voices as well. "The kids!" She moved towards the door.

"Call the police, tell them Detective Antonio Dawson needs immediate back-up."

Trembling Jackie reached for her phone on the dresser.

"Everything's going to be alright hun," Antonio spoke in a soothing voice, as he made sure his gun save was locked before walking towards the door and slowly opening it.

Upon opening the door Antonio came face to-face with three heavily armed masked men. On one's arm was a tattoo he recognized from a gang the Intelligence Unit was trying to bring down.

"Lower your gun or I kill your wife and children!" A man held a riffle aimed at his head.

"Get out of my house!" Antonio warned.

Carrying a teddy bear Maria crept out of her room. Hearing the noises had upset her and she was going to see her parents.

"Maria," Antonio hissed, "Go back inside."

"DADDY!" Maria ran towards her father tears streaming down her face,  
"Daddy!"

At Maria's screams the other three children all exited their rooms.

"Freddie, Carla, take your brother and sister and run!" Antonio ordered, "Don't stop, just run!"

"But-" Freddie barely got one word out.

"GO!" Antonio yelled, almost pleading, he didn't want his young children to die.

All four children were in inconsolable tears.

"SHUT UP!" A gunman pointed an assault riffle at them.

"LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM.

"Daddy," Carla sobbed.

"Just go sweetie. I love you guys all so much."

"Mommy!" Diego saw his mother walk into the hallway.

"Listen to your father," She told her children sobbing, "Run as fast as you can! Go to Leo's house."

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" A gunman ordered, "NOW! He pointed a gun to the children.

Carla looked at her parents and then towards the staircase she grabbed Maria and Diego's hands and ran towards it, Freddie behind her. Like their parents told them they just kept running.

"What do you want?" Jackie asked the men tears splashing down her face.

"Why don't you ask your husband that question?" A man took his gun and slapped it across Antonio's face causing blood to spew out.

Antonio took his wife's hand and squeezed it. "Everything's going to be okay," He told her as he heard sirens.

The gunman heard the sirens as well so the shot Antonio and Jackie multiple times in the head. Leaving them dead they bolted out of the house and sped off into the night.

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :)


	2. Reminisce of Normality

**A\N 1: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews, reads alerts and favourites this story has gotten. It means so much to me. I really hope everyone likes this chapter.

**A\N 2: **This chapter takes place one month after the prologue in early February The twins Freddie and Carla are in Junior kindergarten and are four years old. The middle child Diego is three years old and is in Senior Preschool at the childcare centre. Maria, the youngest is sixteen months old and just moved into the toddler program at the childcare centre. Also, Gabby and Matt have been dating for almost four months.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Kraft.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Reminisce of Normality**

**One Month Later**

"Auntie Gabby," Four-year-old Carla pulled the cover of the bed, "Auntie Gabby," She sobbed.

Gabriela slowly opened her eyes to see Carla looking up at her with fear-stricken faces. Turing on the lamp Gabby lifted the young girl up onto the bed, "Did you have nightmares?"

"Mama, Dada…" Carla chocked on air as tears spilled out of her brown eyes.

"I know sweetie," Gabriela gathered her niece into her arms, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Carla nodded her head as she snuggled close to her aunt and closed her eyes. Wrapping her arms around her niece Gabriela closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Auntie Gabby," Diego's squeaky voice woke her up what seemed only seconds later, "Auntie Gabby!" The young boy squeezed his favourite stuffed bear tightly, "Bad dreams."

"Okay D," She lifted him up, then seeing a shadow lingering outside the door she said, "You too Freddie."

"Freddie," Carla mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Did you have nightmares too?"

Without saying a word Freddie scampered into the bed and crawled under the covers next to Carla and Diego.

* * *

"Carla, Freddie come tell me what you want for lunch." Gabriela told the twins as they walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Ham and Cheese," Carla placed her hands on the counter, "And make sure there aren't any crusts, I don't like crusts."

"I want a cheese sandwich, with no meat, just cheese," Freddie plopped himself at the kitchen table and watched his younger brother eat peanut butter on toast, "You have to brush your teeth after. No nuts at school."

His mouth full of peanut butter Diego hit Freddie.

"Auntie Gabby! Diego hit me!" Freddie tattled.

Gabriela hadn't seen what had happened but she had heard what Freddie had said. Knowing the twins loved cereal and got milk out of the fridge and the box of cereal they loved.

"Diego it wasn't very nice to hit your brother." She placed the milk and the box of cereal on the kitchen table.

"Yay!" Freddie stuck his tongue out.

"But what you said wasn't nice either Freddie."

"But there aren't any peanuts at school!" Freddie defended his actions.

"And I'm going to help him brush his teeth after he's finished.

Smiling sixteen month old Maria knocked her bowl of cheerios on the floor.

"Maria you need to eat," Gabriela picked up the bowl.

"No."

Anger boiling up inside of her Gabriela tried to keep her patience. She couldn't get angry today, it was the first day the children would be returning to school\Day Care and the first day she would be returning to work.

When she worked nights and couldn't pick up the children her parents who lived less the twenty minutes away would take the children. The lawyers and child psychologists however had told Gabriela they needed a schedule and a routine and her working shifts may turn out to be a problem.

At eight thirty Gabriela arrived to firehouse fifty-one she was half an hour late for her shift and even though she had called Chief Boden to let him know, she was still on edge. She had taken Diego and Maria to the childcare centre in the elementary school and then took Carla and Freddie to their Junior Kindergarten classroom where she briefly talked to their teacher.

Walking into the locker room she put her head against her locker and sighed. She had never felt so many emotions in her life.

"Hey Gabby," Matthew Casey's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "How are you guys doing?"

"Today was there first day back at school," She ran her hands over her face, "So I don't know how it'll go."

"If you ever need any help you know I'm always here right?" He patted her knee.

Gabriela smiled, "Yeah I know but I think I need to figure this out on my own right now. I'm their guardian so I need to figure out how to do this."

"No one ever said you have to do it alone," Matt stood up and left leaving his girlfriend to think about what he had just told her.

Gabriela watched Matt leave and let out a big sigh. They had only been dating for a little over two months when Antonio and Jackie had died. In the time since they had barely seen each other, let alone do anything romantic together.

* * *

"Outdide," Maria pointed to the snow as Gabriela got her into her snowsuit.

"Yeah we're going outside to play," Gabriela told her.

"Auntie Gabby, help please!" Carla walked over to her aunt with her zipper not done up.

"Okay sweetie in a few minutes," Gabriela put Maria's scarf on and tied it, "I need tog get your sister dressed first."

Carla pouted, "I hate babies."

Maria stomped her foot.

"No you're a baby! A little baby who still wears diapers!" Carla mocked.

"Wa!" Maria clung to Gabriela and sobbed.

"Carla," Gabriela locked eyes with the five year old, "That wasn't very nice, you made her upset."

Carla crossed her arms, "I need help too!"

"And I told you I would help you, I know its hard but you need to try to understand…"

"Understand what?"

Just then Matt waved through the window of the front door.

"Mr. Matt!" Carla forgot about why she was upset and opened the door.

"It's eleven thirty in the morning, on our day off," Gabriela eyed her boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help."

"Matt I told you-"

Matt silenced her with a kiss.

"Ew!" Diego and Freddie covered their eyes, "Gross!"

Gabriela smiled at her nephews, "Finish getting dressed."

"Help pwese," Diego tried pulling up his snow pants.

Matt pulled up Diego's snow pants did it up.

"Coat," Diego picked up his winter coat and handed it to Matt.

Once everyone was dressed outside for the outside weather Carla and Freddie ran and jumped in the snow and began building a snowman.

Making a snowball Matt put his finger to his lips and threw it at Gabby.

Turning around Gabriela frowned, "Matt."

Matt feigned innocence, "It wasn't me."

Diego giggled.

Glad her young nephew was having fun Gabriela played along, "I wonder who it was then."

Once she had turned back around Diego grabbed a handful of snow and attempted to make a snowball.

"Almost," Matt fixed the three year olds snowball and watched as ran to Gabriela and threw it on her back before running back to Matt. Hiding behind Matt's leg he let out a fit of giggles as Gabriela turned around for a second time.

"Diego," She stood up, "Did you see who threw a snowball at me?"

"Matt!"

"Me?" Matt gasped, "It wasn't me!" He picked up the boy and tickled him, "It was you."

"Hehehe," Diego laughed.

"Matt," Freddie taped Matt on the back.

Turing around still with Diego in his arms Matt looked at the six year old.

"Do you know how to snowboard?" He all but whispered.

"Snowboard. Yeah why?"

"No reason," Freddie mumbled as he turned walk away.

Standing up still keeping a close eye on Maria Gabby went to Matt and whispered, "Antonio was going to teach Freddie and Carla how to snowboard."

"Oh," Matt exhaled.

After half an hour of playing in the snow the kids were getting hungry and Gabriela got them all inside.

"Matt…." She watched as he automatically helped Diego take off his winter clothing.

"Mattie stay," Diego pouted hugging Matt's leg.

"Of course I'm staying," Matt lifted the young boy into his arms.

"You're not ever going to replace Daddy!" Carla looked up at Matt, "Not ever a million times!"

"Carla-"

"I'm not trying to replace your Daddy," Matt knelt down to the young girl's level, "I don't want you to ever think of me like that," He treaded carefully, "All I'm doing is helping your Aunt out, is that alright?"

"No!" Carla yelled, "You hate us!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Matt pulled her back to him, "I don't hate you."

"You didn't come!" She sobbed. "Why didn't you come?"

"Sweetie, when didn't Matt come?"

"After! You didn't come!"

Matt hadn't seen Carla and her siblings since the funeral. Before he'd see them at least once a week if not more.

"Oh sweetie Matt was just trying to give me some space," Gabby felt a pang in her heart, she had no idea her actions affected her niece this much.

Carla ripped her hand away from Matt's and stormed up the stairs.

"Okay," Gabriela sighed turning to Matt.

"I'll go and talk to her. I have an idea."

"You sure, she can get pretty nasty when she's like this."

"I'm sure."

In her room Carla was ripping apart everything she could get her hands on.

"Carla, Carla!" Matt took away a family picture that Gabby had given to each child. "You don't want to do that." He put the picture safely on her dresser and picked her up and held her tightly.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Carla, take a few deep breaths," Matt placed her gently on the floor and held her hands. "Take deep breaths," He demonstrated what he wanted her to do.

Carla repeated Matt's actions but still hit him, "GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"Matt… just if you want to help can you go get the kids lunch?" Gabriela appeared at the door.

"Yeah sure," Matt stood up and walked past her taking Maria out of her arms and waling alongside Freddie and Diego.

"What do you boys want for dinner?"

"Kraft Dinner!" Freddie answered first, "And milk and veggies."

"Okay I can do that."

"Like Mommy and Auntie Gabby?" Freddie eyed him.

"Well I don't know how does Auntie Gabby make it?"

"I'll help you!" Freddie ran down the stairs with Diego scampering after him.

"Pasta first," Freddie stood on his tippy toes and tried to reach the cupboard draw where the Kraft Dinner was.

Lifting Freddie up Matt allowed him to pick the box. "Can I trust you to sit here and not touch the stove?" Matt placed him on the counter.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay but if you touch anything dangerous you're coming down," Matt put Maria into her high chair and a toy to play with.

"I help!" Diego pouted.

"I'll tell you when you can add the cheese okay?"

"Oday, when?"

"I'll tell you, now can you go and colour with your sister?"

Diego nodded his head and walked away.

Matt boiled the water for the Kraft Dinner and made sure to carefully supervise Freddie who was waiting to tell him when the water boiled.

Standing out of sight of everyone in the kitchen Gabriela watched Matt them with her niece and nephews. There was no denying he had a natural way with children. Even before they had been officially dating she had often wondered what he would be like with children of his own- their child. Now though she knew that wouldn't be possible.

"Hey," Matt spotted her in the hallway, "How's Carla doing?"

"Sleeping, she finally wore herself out. I'll tell you more later," Gabriela indicated she didn't want to talk about it in front of the children.

"The water's making bubbles."

"Perfect," Matt handed the boy the box of macaroni, "Now dump in the box."

"Matt, be careful," Gabby had fears of Freddie's hands accidently touching the flames.

"Now what?" Freddie asked after he had dumped in the macaroni.

"Now we turn down the heat and set the timer."

"Why?"

"Why do we turn down the heat?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well we don't want the macaroni to get burnt, or even worse if we keep the stove on to high for to long something could catch on fire. That's why you can't sit to close to the stove.

"Because you're standing there."

"An adult always needs to help you in the kitchen. Now how about we come down from the counter before we give Auntie Gabby a heart attack."

"Okay," Freddie placed his arms around Matt's neck.

"Can I help later?" He asked once his feet were on the ground.

"You bet," Matt ruffled the young boy's hair.

Once lunch was eaten Matt and Freddie cleaned up while Gabriela put Diego and Maria down for their nap. With Carla still out cold Gabriela told Matt he could leave if he wanted to but he had other ideas.

"How would you like it if you could sleep in tents inside?" Matt asked the four year old as he moved the coffee table in the family room aside.

"Yes!" Freddie cheered.

"Good because here's what we're going to do," Matt whispered the plan in his ear.

Walking into the family room not even twenty minutes after going upstairs Gabriela gasped.

"Auntie Gabby we're making a fort!"

"A fort, I see and who's idea was this?"

"Matt's!"

"Yeah, I thought so," Gabriela motioned with her finger for Matt to follow her into the hallway.

"Gabby, before you say anything, my idea is to put up tents and then build a fort around it. I was thinking the kids could sleep down here tonight because-"

"You were thinking?" Gabriela crosser her arms, "Who gave you the right to decide what they do?"

Matt was stunned silent; he hadn't accepted Gabriela to say that.

"You're right I don't but I really didn't think you'd mind.

"Matt it doesn't matter what I think it's about the kids. I'm trying to provide a stable living environment for them and you staying some days and then going home…"

"Who say's I'm leaving? I was going to sleep down here with them."

"Matt you don't get it. They just lost their parents, they're vulnerable and scared and I just don't want them getting hurt."

"Hurt how?"

"I'm Pregnant."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Upside Down

**A\N: **So after figuring out that the kids were to close in age I decided to play around with their ages I changed the previous chapter to match the new ages as well. The twins Freddie and Carla are now four years old (still in Junior Kindergatern) Diego is two but Maria is sixteen months old instead of one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Disney (the creators of Mickey Mouse) Batman or Dreamworks who own the rights to the movie Despicable Me.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Upside Down**

"Pregnant?" Matt repeated Gabby's word back to her, a lump forming in his throat; a swirl of emotions ragging inside him.

"At first I thought it was just stress…. But then a few days ago…" Gabby sighed; it was hard to explain.

"So when you said you needed time?"

"I did need time, I need time to think. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're not thinking of-"

"I don't know Matt! I don't know what I'm thinking!"

"When we're you planning on telling me?"

"I don't-"

"Are you mad?" Freddie walked out of the family room and tilted his head at both adults.

"We're just having an adult converstation honey."

"You don't like us?" Freddie looked up at Matt tears glistening his brown eyes.

"Of course I like you," Matt picked up the four year old.

"Carla saided, you wouldn't stay."

"Freddie Matt not's going to live with us," Gabriela explained slowly.

"Why?" Carla appeared at the top of the stairs, "We can be happy."

Gabriela couldn't deal with this; she needed some time alone, time to think. Making a spilt second decision she grabbed her keys, "Matt can you watch them?"

"Of course but-" Matt couldn't' finish her sentence as Gabriela was already out the front door.

Carla bolted down the stairs and opened the door, "Auntie Gabby don't go!" She screamed.

"Carla, Carla," Matt closed the door, "Auntie Gabby will be back. She's just going out for a bit."

Carla sniffed back tears, "I hungry."

"Well then how about we make you something you eat." He put Freddie on the floor, "Do you want a piggy back ride to the kitchen?"

"Uh uh," Carla nodded her head.

Matt crouched down and Carla climbed onto his back.

* * *

She needed time to think. Her life was spinning out of control and she didn't know how to fix it.

She drove to the one place she knew she'd be alone. The one place she could think. There was a trial that ran through the back of her parent's house and when she and Antonio were younger they had built a tree fort that connected two of the biggest trees.

The suspending bridge was rotted and shaky now and Gabriela was in no condition to climb so she opted to sit against a tree lean her head back and closed her eyes.

She remembered all the days and nights and Antonio spent in their tree forts. All of the things that they did, the time they had spent together. From the time they were little they had always been best friends, only a year apart they did everything together and hardly ever fought.

When Gabriela received the phone call from her parents her whole life fell apart. Not only had she lost her brother and best friend but also she was given custody of four frightened, scared and very sad children.

When she had taken the pregnancy test that confirmed she was pregnant, it was the last straw, she hit rock bottom. She had always wanted to be a mother but she knew now was not a time to have a baby. There was no way she could raise five children under five at the same time. The thing she was most terrified of though was that however unintentional in might be, she'd treat her own child better then her nieces and nephews and that was something she never wanted to do.

Walking back towards her car Gabriela drove the short distance to her parent's house and knocked on the door.

"Gabriela," Brianna Dawson greeted her daughter as she opened the door, "This is unexpected? Is everything all right? Where are the children?"

"Matt's watching them," Gabriela played with her fingers, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Brianna stepped aside, "You just missed your father, he went out to lunch at the club."

"That's okay; I'd rather he not hear this right now."

"What's wrong dear?" Brenna wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder as she led her towards the living room.

Sitting down on the couch Gabby rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants, "Mom I'm….I'm….I'm pregnant." She finally spit out.

For a few minutes Brianna was studded, that was certainly not the kind of news she was accepting from her only daughter.

"Mom, please say something?"

"I'm not sure what to say Gabriela. Does Matt know?"

"I told him…. Then we had a little bit of a fight?"

"Why?"

"He seemed happy but…. I don't know if I can do this Mom. I can't raise five kids on my own what if I mess it up?"

"Gabriela you will never be alone."

"That's what Matt said."

"He's a good man Gabriela."

"Yeah Mom I know, that's the problem.

"Gabriella, I don't think there's a problem in that," Brianna failed to see her daughter's logic.

"He's going to want to marry me and be a family. And as much as I'd love that, and as much as I think I love him…what if we treat our baby differently or better or what if-

"Gabriela all you can do is your best. Both of you."

"But what if that's not good enough."

"It will be."

"I don't know Mom."

"I do."

"Mom. Tell me the truth are you disappointed in me?"

Brianna was stunned although not shocked by the question. "Is this what I would have wanted for you? No. Will I always support you? Yes.

"Even if-"

"Yes Gabriela, it doesn't matter what I believe you need to do what's right for you. I just want you to think about it, and talk to Matt."

"I will," Gabriela hugged her mother and headed back towards the front door. She had some more thinking to do.

* * *

"How do you spell entrance?" Carla asked Matt; she was laying on her stomach a piece of paper and markers next to her.

"E"

"Uh huh," Carla wrote a capital E.

"N,"

"Uh-huh."

"You know what," Matt walked over to the scarp paper bin and wrote the word out with a pen. "I wrote the word out for you."

"Okay."

Just then Maria began to cry.

"You two stay here." He told Carla and Freddie.

"Okay," Both four answered at the same time.

Walking into Maria's room Matt saw the infant was standing in her crib.

"Well Good Morning Little Missy," Matt lifted her up and held her on his hip.

"Aue," Maria whimpered.

"Auntie Jules went out for a bit. She'll be back soon. For now though lets change your diaper."

"Nah," Maria babbled.

"Lets get you cleaned up," He whipped her and put on a fresh diaper.

Lifting her off the change table and spraying it down Matt felt little arms wrap around is leg.

"Oh I wonder who that could that be," He chuckled.

"Guess!"

"Hm, is it Mickey Mouse?"

"No."

"Oh I know its Batman."

"No!"

"No! We'll then I give up. Who is it?"

"It's me!" Diego jumped up.

"Oh its Diego, I knew I should have guessed that."

"I'm sneaky."

"Yes you are. Go pee and then I'll make you guys a snack."

"Fruit!

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"Matt look, look!" Freddie and Carla grabbed a hand each and pulled him into the family room.

"Good job guys!" He looked around the room that had successfully been transformed into a huge fort.

"Cool!" Diego made a run for the fort but Matt picked him up, "Not now bud, it's not finished yet."

"Yes it is." Both Freddie and Carla said at the same time.

"Well we need to put tents and sleeping bags in it, to be able to sleep here."

"We don't have a tent."

"No tent?" Matt looked shocked, Gabriela had told him Antonio and Jackie loved to go camping.

"It's big!" Carla exclaimed.

"Well were just going to have to get you guys some small ones aren't we?"

"I saw your fort; looks like you guys have been busy," Gabriela walked into the kitchen.

"Auntie Jules!" Carla and Freddie jumped out of their chairs and hugged her.

"I misseded you," Carla hugged her tightly.

"I misseded you more!"

"No you didn't!"

"I missed you both too," Gabby kissed them on the head, "Finish eating and then you can show me your fort."

"I was going to take them shopping to get sleeping bags and a tent," Matt explained.

'The twins have sleeping bags and there's a tent downstairs."

"No it big!"

"Yes, there is a big one but you guys also have a small one."

"What about Diego and Maria?"

"Diego doesn't have a sleeping bag."

At the sound of his name Diego's eyes lit up, "Me one!"

"We'll then I guess all we need to get is Diego a sleeping bag, some food for our campout and a movie."

"Actually, now that I think about it the play tent is ripped so you might as well get another one. Oh and while your out go to your apartment and pack some clothes. I guess you could stay here for a little while.

"Yay!" Freddie and Carla cheered.

Matt smiled. "Okay finish your snacks and then get ready."

"Done!" Freddie stuffed two big pieces of apple in his mouth and rushed off to the coatroom.

"Me too!" Carla was right behind her brother.

"What about you?" Matt looked at Diego. "Do you wanna come?"

The three year old nodded his head.

Matt lifted Diego into his arms and held the three year old on his hip, "Say bye to Auntie Gabby."

"Bye," Diego waved.

"Bye, bye you be good for Matt," She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

At six thirty after the dinner had been eaten and the table had been cleaned Gabby, Matt and the kids all gathered in the family room.

Carla, Freddie and Diego were in their pajamas and snuggled tightly in their sleeping bags in the brand new tent. A small bowl of popcorn, some fruit and water bottles beside them.

Maria, dressed in a pair of fuzzy footed pajamas was sitting on Gabriela's lap eating a melon slice.

"Who want's S'mores?" Matt carried the warm "S'mores fresh out of the microwave into the room.

"Me!" Carla, Freddie and Diego waved their arms.

"Be careful they're hot," Matt gently placed a S'more on a paper plate with napkins in front of each child.

"S'more?" He held the tray in front of Gabriela.

Gabriela reached for the tray and took one.

Maria tried to grab it from her aunt but Matt quickly scooped her away.

"Come here sticky fingers, I made an infant appropriate S'more for you." He sat down on the couch with Maria on his lap and carefully handed her pieces of softened chocolate on a softened graham cracker and small pieces of marshmallow.

As she ate them Maria smiled at Matt.

Watching Matt with Maria Gabriela felt a smile form on her face. He was going to make a terrific father to their baby.

"Okay," Gabriela stood up after shifting her gaze away from Matt and Maria, "Who wants to start watching the movie?" She stood up and put Despicable Me on.

* * *

At nine o'clock after another movie and a half of another one Gabby and Matt crept upstairs. Checking on a sleeping Maria they walked towards the guest bedroom where Matt had put his suitcases.

"So," Gabriela shut the door quietly.

"So…" Matt echoed, "What now?"

Gabriela looked towards the floor before finally meeting his gaze, "I want this baby Matt I really do but…. But I'm afraid that we'll treat it better. Maybe five children will be too many."

"Gabriela I love those children," Matt told her, "I've loved them since I met them, they're great kids. I want to me there for them, I want to help you raise them."

"But…" Gabriela knew there was a catch.

"No, and," Matt surprised her, "I love our baby too. I think we can love all of them. We can love all of them in different ways."

"Are you sure about this Matt?" She looked up at him tears in her eyes, "You know it won't be easy."

"I know," Matt took her hands and squeezed them, "But I want to do this."

Gabriela kissed him.

**TBC**

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	4. Changes

**A\N: **So here it is the next chapter. I had a little trouble with this one so I'm not sure how good it is. Please be honest in your reviews and gives me suggestions as to how I can improve.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Changes **

"Carla," Gabby walked into the family room with Maria on her hip and Diego at her side, "What are you doing?"

"Ssh," Carla held a finger to her lips.

"We're colouring Matt," Freddie came into view carrying more markers.

"I can see that," Gabby stifled her laughter.

"We're making him beautiful," Carla informed in aunt.

"Well hope about we go and have some breakfast alright? How about pancakes?"

"With our names?" Carla and Freddie shouted excitedly, the noise waking Matt.

"If you want," Gabby smiled as she and Matt locked eyes.

"Okay," Freddie and Carla put down their markers and attempted to walk to Gabby.

"Not so fast kiddos," Matt stretched out his arm and picked them up, "We're you guys using me as a white board?"

"Uh-huh," Freddie giggled.

"Oh no!" Matt pretended to be afraid.

"What, what," Freddie and Carla turned their backs.

"The tickle monster!" Matt sat up and began tickling them.

The four years olds both shrieking with laughter Matt threw them over his shoulders, "I don't know Gab's should my victims get to eat your special pancakes?" Matt winked.

"I don't know," Gabby pretended to think.

"Auntie Gabby!" Carla said through her giggles.

"Well I guess they can have some."

"Yay!" Carla and Freddie cheered.

"She didn't say anything about me having to put you down," Matt carried them into the kitchen and set them down on their usual chairs.

"You're crazy!" Freddie looked up at Matt, "Crazy, crazy!" He repeated, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes I am, now sit on your bums well Auntie Gabby and I make breakfast."

"You said bum," Freddie laughed.

"Carla, Freddie come show Matt where we keep the pancake shapes," Gabby instructed the two eldest.

"In here, in here!" Freddie ran to a drawer and pulled out a container from it, "I like the rocket ship!" He took out a red rocket ship cutter, "And the car."

"I want the tiara and the "C" Carla pulled out the two cookies cutters she wanted for her pancakes.

"Me want t-rex!" Diego ran to hug Matt's legs.

"I thought you might want that," Gabriela knelt down to kiss the young boy.

"So what can we do to help?"

"You can go get the kids washed up and sit at the table with them."

"You sure you don't need any help making breakfast?"

"I don't trust you with cooking utensils," Gabby smirked as she kissed him.

Matt opened his mouth to protest but Gabriela silenced him with another kiss.

"Ew Matt girl cooties!" Freddie stuck out his tongue.

"Girls don't have cooties! Boys do!" Carla countered.

"Nobody has cooties," Gabriela assured her niece and nephew. "Now go with Matt to get washed up for breakfast."

"Boys have morer cooties then girls," Freddie taunted his sister as they made their way towards the washroom.

"No! You're wrong!"

Shaking her head Gabriela went back to making the pancakes.

"Come here cutie," Matt lifted Maria out of her high chair, "Lets go supervise your siblings."

"Ga!" Maria babbled happily.

"You're just so cute," Matt threw her up in the air and caught her easily.

Maria giggled in happiness, "Aga," She clapped.

"Again," Gabby noticed the confused look on Matt's face, "She wants you to do it again."

"Aga," Maria repeated.

Matt lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach.

"Matt," Maria gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Done!" Carla and Freddie ran back into the kitchen Diego behind them,

"You washed your hands with soap? All three of you?"

"Opps!"

"I thought so," Gabriela watched the three children scurry back down the hall.

"This time I will watch them," Matt followed them towards the downstairs powder room.

"Wow, wow that's enough soap," Matt watched as Carla completely covered her hands in foam. "You can share that with your brothers."

"No!"

"Carla," Matt stared at her, "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Mean!" Carla hit him in the stomach and attempted to run away.

"Carla," Matt was faster then she was and blocked her path down the hall, "You don't hit me."

"Yes!"

"Carla hitting isn't nice."

"So, I hate you!"

Matt was at a loss of words, he had never seen Carla with this much attitude. In fact, before these two days he had never seen her get in trouble before. She had always been a sweet, caring little girl.

Watching the young girl struggle to get away Matt loosened his grip. He almost forgot that not even two months ago her parents had been murdered in this house. Nobody should expect them to adjust to new living arrangements quickly, not even an adult could do that.

Deciding punishment might not be the best approach "Carla," Matt lifted the young girl into his arms and held her, "

"Carla," He began, "Auntie Gabby told you Mommy and Daddy died right?"

"Their bodies stopped working," Carla's gaze fell to the floor, "It made me sad."

"Me too," Matt agreed, "Do you have any questions you want to ask me?"

"No," Carla shook her head.

"Pancakes are ready," Gabriela interrupted the converstation.

Putting Carla on the floor Matt turned to Gabriela. He knew she had heard the entire converstation.

After breakfast was over Matt sent the kids into the family room to play and told Gabriela she needed to sit down and let him clean up.

"You know," Gabriela spoke after the kids had left the room, "I've been wondering if we should move.

"Move?" Matt's eyes widened.

"The kids psychologist thinks a new house might help them. You know getting them away from this place, away from where they died, all the memories.

As Gabriela's voice broke and she began to cry Matt's heart broke for her, "What do you think of the idea?"

"I don't know, I mean, I want them to remember but every time I go upstairs I picture it happening and I don't know-"

"You don't have to decide right now," Matt went to soothe her, "There's lots of time."

"This house only has four bedrooms, "Not enough place for five kids."

Matt smiled lightly, "That's okay we'll make it work. I just want you and the kids happy," He gently placed a hand over her abdomen, "I love all of you."

Gabriela began to calm down a little, "I don't know Matt, a house with six bedrooms? That's expensive."

"It doesn't have to be six, it can be five."

"And who would share a room?"

"The twins? They share now. Or maybe even Freddie and Diego."

"Yeah, I mean-I just don't know." She took a deep breath.

"Like I said you have plenty of time to think about it.

"You mean we," She locked eyes, "I want us to make this decision together."

"Gabriela I-"

"If we move I want to do it before the baby comes," She purposely ignored his previous question.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Carla sobbed walking into the kitchen.

"I know you do sweetheart, I miss them too," Gabriela went to console the young girl but she moved away.

"No," She chocked on her words.

"Carla," Matt picked her up despite her struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she punched him and kicked him.

"No," Matt led her down to the unfinished basement, "I need to tell you something."

Carla crossed her arms as he set her on the ground amidst boxes of things Gabriela didn't want upstairs.

"I know what will make you feel a little better," He found the box he was looking for and dragged it over. Sitting down he pulled Carla onto his lap and opened the box. Inside were picture albums full of pictures. "We're going to take these upstairs alright?"

"Why?"

"We're going to do something with them," He picked up the box and led her back upstairs. Setting the box on the kitchen counter Matt finished clearing the table, "Now we need scissors, glue some markers, frames and big poster board.

Appearing in the kitchen Gabriela said, "You're going to need to go to the store for the poster board."

"You know what we don't need it, how about frames? Do we have any empty ones?"

"Not to many."

"Then we need to go to the store."

"Carla go play with your brothers and sister," Gabriela wanted to know what Matt was planning on doing.

Carla left the room.

"I want to put some of these pictures in frames for them, they miss their parents, maybe this will help."

"And the scissors and poster board-"

"I thought they could make collages but I didn't think you'd agree."

"Matt I can't look at those pictures."

"You don't have to Gabriela but I think they need to."

"That's all that's left, those boxes downstairs, she stated solemnly

"I know," Matt pulled her into a hug.

"Auntie Gabby," Carla walked into the kitchen carrying a brush and the container where the ponytails and berets were kept, "Pig tails please."

"You bet sweetheart."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	5. Documents and Meetings

**A\N: **A HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I am so glad you all like it. When the children are talking the grammer and spelling errors are on purpose as at their ages they don't know certian grammer rules and can't say some words correctly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Documents and Meetings**

The snow felt heavy under Gabriela's boots as she trekked through the snow and ice. Resisting the urge to place a hand over her abdomen she inwardly smiled as Matt stopped walking to allow her time to catch up.

"Slow," Diego stuck his head over Matt's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at his aunt.

"Diego our tongues stay inside our mouths. If you stick it out to much it might freeze."

"Uh-Uh," Carla looked up the hood of her winter jacket almost covering her eyes, "Tongues can'ted freeze."

"Yes they can. Especially when it's this cold out. You could freeze, why do you think you can't touch metal in the winter?"

"I can!" Freddie made a run for the metal fence across the parking lot.

"Not so fast speedy," Gabriela caught him, "We'll get there soon enough."

"But!" Freddie whined.

"Ah-ah, your mouth can freeze too," Matt warned.

A few minutes later they arrived to the main office of Immaculate Conception Elementary school. Gabriela pressed the buzzer and the door unlocked.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Irving the Principal was outside the main office to greet them.

Looking up at the man Freddie buried his head in Gabriela's pant leg and cried.

"It's okay honey, Mr. Irving isn't going to hurt you," Gabriela reassured the young boy.

"No!" Freddie cried.

Mr. Irving had been informed of what had happened to Antonio and Jackie Dawson and that was why he had scheduled this appointment.

"Carla, Freddie," Mellissa Drugan, their Junior Kindergarten teacher walked out of the main office and smiled.

"Mrs. Drugan," Freddie and Carla ran to hug their teacher.

"Mr. Irving is our school's principal," She gently explained to the children,  
"He your aunt, uncle and I just want to talk. I think you guys are going to spend some time at the daycare. What do you think of that idea?"

"Why?" Carla turned back to Gabby and Matt.

"We just need to have a grown-up talk; You, Freddie, Maria and Diego are all going to the daycare centre for a little while.

"Yay!" Diego clapped his hands.

"Mrs. Capella the director of the child care centre is joining us as well. I'll take you to the daycare centre and then we can come back to my office."

Gabriela nodded her head. She had already been informed Lucille Capella would be joining them in their meeting.

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Irving settled down at the head of a small conference room table.

Mr. Irving cleared his throat and set out some papers on the table, "Excuse my asking," He began "But I wasn't aware you had a husband Ms. Dawson."

"He's not; he's my boyfriend but he's living with us to help out."

Opening a notepad and getting out a pen Ms. McCormick a social worker from the school board said, "Is this living arrangement going to be permanent?"

"Yes," Gabriela answered without hesitation.

Ms. McCormick folded her hands on the oak table.

"I love Gabriela and I love those children. I know they don't need people to walk in and out of their lives and believe me I'm not going to do that."

"I know you mean well Mr…."

"Casey, Matt Casey."

"Right; Ms. McCormick scribbled down Matt's name and continued talking, "I know you mean well Mr. Casey but relationship's don't always last forever, especially under these high stress situations."

"I can't imagine spending my life with any other woman," Matt took Gabriela's hand and squeezed it."

"What about the children? How do you feel about raising them?"

"I've known Gabriela since Freddie and Carla were two years old; and after Diego was born I'd help Gabriela babysit them. When Maria was born I was waiting at the hospital and saw her the day she was born. I love those children and I can't imagine myself not helping Gabby raise them."

The social worker took some notes down.

"Now I understand you're a fire fighter," Mr. Irving looked at Matt, "Now considering the nature of both your jobs…."

Gabriela had heard this all before. Social workers from children services and even her mother had all suggested she take a long break from being an EMT. That even though both Jackie and Antonio worked full time that they needed a stable home environment now.

The last few days though she had given it even more thought. She would have to go on maternity leave once the baby was born; she'd considered not going back. She knew though they needed the money especially if they were going to buy a house.

"I'm still thinking about it," Gabriela finally answered.

"I think the children would do better at home. They're great kids and we love all of them but we're always having to reassure them you'll come and pick them up; when their parents were alive…."

"I know okay!" Gabriela raised her voice, "I know Antonio and Jackie were perfect alright? I loved my brother….and Jackie…." Not being able to control her sobs Gabriela rushed out of the room.

"Maybe we should take a little break," Mr. Irving barely finished his sentence and Matt was out the door.

Walking down the hallway Matt found Gabriela leaning against a locker.

Taking her into his arms Matt held her and rocked her back and fourth; blissfully unaware that children and teachers in the nearby classrooms could see.

"Lets go into the staff room, you'll be more comfortable in there." Mrs. Drugan led them down a hallway to the right and then through a door that said 'Teacher's Lounge."

Just after lunchtime the room was nearly deserted.

Walking towards the kitchen appliances along one wall Mrs. Drugan said, "Would either of you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be great," Gabriela tried to offer the other woman a smile.

"Water it is," Mrs. Drugan filled up a glass with water and ice cubes and handed it to her.

A coffee in her hands she sat in the chair opposite Matt and Gabriela, "Freddie and Carla talk about you all the time," She turned to Matt, "Especially Freddie, I should show you the picture he drew of you. I hung it up in the classroom."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"The kids are outside now, how about we go and see it now. We can talk more in there."

Mrs. Drugan led Matt and Gabby down a hallway and through a set of double doors, then through another door.

"This is where Freddie and Carla sit," Gabriela took Matt's hand and led him to one of the eight small tables in the room.

"Freddie must like that," He pointed to the block centre where different kinds of blocks sat on shelves.

"Yes, he does," Mrs. Drugan silently noted the fact that Matt seemed to be very in tune to what Freddie and Carla liked and did not like.

"He often builds things, although I must say his favourite thing to do is knock them down. Even…. Uh things other children have made."

Matt frowned, "On purpose?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That doesn't sound like him; are you sure?"

Mrs. Drugan nodded her head and handed Matt two folders, "I've been doing more observations and checklists of Freddie and Carla since they're parents died."

Gabriela looked over the records of the four year olds recent behavior changes and scratched her head. Taking a deep breath she knew she needed to approach this news rationally and sensibly.

"Do you think the therapy is helping at all?"

"Yes, and I've been trying to use some of the suggestions you gave me but I find it has inconsistent results."

"We're trying our best at home," Gabriela sighed, "It's been hard with four of them and both of us working."

Matt scanned one of the observations and looked up at Mrs. Drugan,  
"Carla threw a fit when the other girls wouldn't play house with her. She's three, she's allowed to get upset."

"Yes, but before…. She never reacted that way. She always used her words; she even helped other children solve problems. In this case and quite a few others she would throw something and cry. Now if she had been doing this before I agree it wouldn't be a major concern but I believe it's a serious issue that needs to be addressed.

Gabriela felt her knee's buckle under her and she collapsed into a child-sized chair. "What about Freddie?" She dared to ask what the rambunctious three year old was up to.

"Freddie is very attached to you. Unfortunately that means he's afraid of loosing you."

"What do you mean?" Matt felt hos heart rate speed up.

"It's okay," Gabriela looked at Mrs. Drugan, "I haven't told him yet."

"Told me what?" Matt felt anger boiling up inside of him.

"About these," Mrs. Drugan handed him a file full of pictures.

"I don't understand," Matt flipped through some of the pictures, trying to decipher the stick people and scribbles.

"Freddie's terrified of you dying like his father. Almost all of his pictures he draws are of you dying in a fire."

Matt turned to Gabriela, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He demanded.

"I didn't want to worry you, plus at the time I had just told you about the baby."

"I still had a right to know Gabriela! He's my responsibly too!"

"Is he?" Gabriela searched Matt's eyes for any indication of his commitment to her and the children.

"How can you even ask me that? Of course I'm sure."

"Matt," Tears spewed from her eyes, "I need a definite answer, not just for me but for the kids. If you can't commit I don't want them to get to attached. We can work out some kind of arrangement for you to see the baby once it's born without seeing them.

Matt was stunned to say the least.

"Does this tell you?" He pulled out a picture on his phone of a beautiful two story house, "I buddy of mine gave me a good deal and some others are going to help me do a re renos."

"Is it ours?" Gabriela didn't know whether to cry or yell.

"If you want it to be."

"Matt that still doesn't mean-"

Before Gabriela could finish her thought Mr. Irving walked into the classroom.

"If you're ready we'd like to continue on with the meeting now."

The rest of the meeting went over without any major complications and at a little after three o'clock Gabriela and Matt walked into the childcare centre to pick up the children.

"I'll get you the papers you need," Mrs. Capella disappeared into her office and returned a few seconds later with papers for Matt and Gabby to sign.

"Matt!" Freddie was the first to notice the couple and he bolted upright, "I made a fire station! He grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him towards his blocks.

"I can see that," Matt smiled, "Where are all of the fire trucks?" He wondered.

"No trucks, everyone died," Freddie responded.

"How did everyone die?" Matt attempted to keep his composure.

"A fire," Freddie stated simply. "Is something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"No," Matt picked up the boy and carried him over to where Gabriela now had Maria in her arms and was talking to Diego and Carla.

"Can we talk?" Matt walked into the kitchen a serious expression on his face.

"Can it wait?" Gabriela continued cleaning.

"No it can't."

"O-kay," Gabriela sat down on a stool and faced him.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday about how buying a house didn't mean any commitment from me. While what about adopting them; getting legal custody, would that do it?"

Gabriela opened her mouth wide. She hadn't expected that; not even from a man who she had fully expected to stick around.

"Matt I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I know it might have sounded harsh but you didn't have to go and do this."

"I've been thinking about this for awhile actually." He handed her a bunch of papers he had gotten from his lawyer earlier in the day, "It just took some time for my lawyer to draw up the papers."

"Matt you don't have to do this. It's going to take a long time and-"

Matt silenced her with a kiss.

"I want to know that if anything ever happens to you the children stay with me. I don't want you to worry about what will happen to them of if they'll be safe."

Gabriela ran her fingers through her hair, "Yeah adoption's been mentioned to me a few times to. It just doesn't fee right though."

"Why not?"

"Because they're parents died Matt? If I adopt them I'm going to feel like I've thrown away everything they did. I want the kids to know who they're parents were."

"And we can tell them."

"There you go with the 'we' again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it is that we could die. I feel like nothing's for sure anymore, it makes me scared."

"Have you talked to anyone?"

"I'm talking to you," Gabriela smirked.

"You know what I mean," Matt locked eyes.

"No! I'm to busy worrying about five other children! I don't have time to worry about myself."

"Well one of those children relays on you for everything and all this stress isn't good for either of you. I think you should- no I know you should see someone. You lost them to sweetheart you should be able to cry."

"I can't Matt, I have to be strong for them," She whimpered.

"No you don't," Matt gently whipped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her gently, "You don't have to be strong."

**TBC**

* * *

**A|N: **Are Gabby and Matt going to adopt the children? Will they move? And is their maybe a boy or a girl? Stay tuned to find out.


	6. Working Hours

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. The main idea for this chapter was given to me by** VictoriaAnnxx. **I hope how I wrote the idea is how you thought it would be written. As always I appreciate any ideas any of you have and any constrctive critism you have. I'll admit I don't know how in-character the first part is at the Fire Station, I've never been good at writing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Working Hours**

"Okay," Leslie Shay slammed Gabriela's locker shut and faced her friend, "I've given you enough time. Spill."

Gabriela eyed her friend as she attempted to do up her uniform. A task, which was becoming more difficult with each passing shift.

"Did you and Severide go drinking last night?" She opened her locker back up and continued getting ready.

"Gabriela!" Shay knew how to get to her. "We both know I know."

Gabriela knew Leslie wasn't going to back down easily and if she was being honest with herself she was glad she finally asked.

"I'm fourteen weeks, I'm due in mid August."

Leslie squealed and pulled her into a hug, "So? Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know yet?

"We know."

"And-"

"And it's a secret, you'll just have to wait and see."

"How I'm I supposed to plan a baby shower if I don't know the sex?" She sulked, "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope, sorry." She smiled as she walked back out into the hallway and into the living area.

"Hey Mills," Gabriela approached her friend who was looking through the fridge, "Need any help?" She wondered.

"Nah, just cleaning out the fridge. I'm going shopping a little later and I want to see what we need."

"Well if you need any help…."

"Thanks," Mills smiled appreciatively as he pulled out a milk container "It's March 15th this-"

"MACH 15TH!" Gabriela became hysteric. "IT'S MARCH 15TH?"

Mills stood frozen in his place. He didn't know what to do.

"Shit," Matt cursed to himself as he stood up, "Gabriela its-"

"NO! DON'T TELL ME ITS OKAY! I FORGET MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY!"

Leslie squeezed her eyelids shut.

"With everything that's been going on-"

"No!" She screamed, "It's not excusable!"

"Gabriela," Matt touched her shoulder, "Sweetheart all this stress isn't good for the baby. You need to sit down."

Gabriela shoved him away and stalked out of the room.

Matt took a deep breath. "Okay, everyone just go back to your regularly scheduled programing." He didn't try to control his anger at the entire shift who had been making a spectacle of what just happened.

"You heard him!" Severide echoed.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Shay asked Matt.

"No, No, It's fine," Matt thanked her as he walked out of the room. Following Gabriela's sobs he found her curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor.

The sight of Gabriela so broken and vulnerable broke his heart.

"Sweetheart," He sat down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"M-a-t." She turned and sobbed into his shirt.

"Ssh," He soothed rubbing gentle circles on her back, "I'm here."

Gabriela pressed her face into his chest.

"You'll be okay," Matt whispered wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that until Leslie stepped into the washroom.

"Gabby, the chief wants to see you in his office."

Gabriela nodded her head as she, with Matt's help, stood up. Holding onto Matt's hand she made her way toward Chief Boden's office.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Matt kissed her cheek and walked away.

After Matt was out of sight Gabby knocked on Chief Boden's office door.

"Come in."

"Shay said you wanted to see me."

"Ah, Gabriela yes, have a seat," Chief Boden looked up from his paper work. Waiting until Gabriela was seated he said, "I made a few calls and I've arranged for you to get transferred to dispatch until your maternity leave starts, The hours are better, eight to four, and I think the less stress you're under the better."

Gabriela looked up in surprise, she hadn't expected this yet. Did he only do this after what had just happened, "Chief was this because of what happened earlier because I-"

"No, this is to make sure what happened doesn't happen again." He talked around the question, "You'll report to Dispatch first thing Monday morning," He handed her a piece of paper with all the needed information. "In the meantime take some much needed vacation."

"Chief do I finish off this shift?"

"No, Mills can fill in for you. Just take care of yourself Gabriela."

Gabriela nodded her head and when the Chief went back to his paperwork she took it as her cue to leave.

Walking into the living area she noticed everyone was trying to hard to pay any attention to her.

As expected Matt was the first one who approached her. "So?" He took her hand and led her into the hallway.

"I'm being transferred to dispatch. He thinks it'll ease my stress levels a bit."

"Good. So do I," Matt kissed her.

"Why do I think you had something to do with this?" Gabby eyed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Matt gave an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

Before Gabriela had the chance to respond the bell rang.

"I'll catch a ride home. You take the car," Matt kissed her lips before running off to the garage.

After she heard the ambulance and trucks go out of the garage Gabriela made her way to her locker to get changed out of her uniform; and since her clothes were getting tighter she decided to use her time to go shopping for maternity clothing.

Later, after the kids were all ready for bed Matt and Gabriela sat them all down on the couch. They knew they needed to tell them about the baby and they figured no matter when they told them it would never be a good time.

"Don't!" Diego screamed in Freddie's air as he shoved him over so he had more room on the couch.

"I'm older!" Freddie shouted back.

"Boys, that's enough," Gabriela told them, "There's plenty of room on the couch for both of you."

"I want to go to bed!" Carla whined as she rubbed her eyes, "Now!" She demanded.

"In a minute Carla, Matt and I have something important to talk to you guys about first. Do you want to come sit beside me?"

"No!" Carla shook her head as plopped herself on the carpet.

Knowing the kids needed to go to bed Gabriela took a deep breath and said, "I'm having a baby. In August you guys are going to have a new baby cousin?"

"Baby?" Maria repeated smiling, "Baby!" She clapped her hands together.

"NO!" Carla screamed as she ran upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Gabriela rubbed her temple; she had been expecting Carla to have a negative reaction.

"Freddie," Gabriela tried to read her nephew's facial expression.

"Will you still love me?" Freddie asked tears glistening in his eyes.

"Of course we will," Gabriela opened up her arms allowing Freddie to sit on her lap.

"You promise?" Freddie asked looking up at her.

"I promise," She kissed his head, "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"Okay," Freddie said.

"Now," Matt stood up with an almost asleep Maria in his arms, "How about we get all of you tucked in."

"Okay," Freddie jumped off Gabriela's lap and followed Mat towards the staircase.

Half way up the staircase Matt saw Carla drag a suitcase down the hallway.

"I'm moving!" She declared. "To heaven!"

Matt's stomach dropped and his heart broke; as much as Carla gave him a hard time and lately pushed him away he wanted noting more then to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"Sweetheart-"

"NO! I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" She stomped her feet and pushed Diego down the stairs as she attempted to run.

Catching Diego before he fell to far Matt watched as Gabriela took a screaming and kicking Carla outside.

Twenty minutes later Gabriela drove into her parent's driveway. Carla hadn't stopped screaming and her face was currently red and her eyes swollen.

"N-" She hiccupped and sobbed as Gabriela took her out of the booster seat and carried her towards the front door.

Raising her finger to ring the doorbell it opened.

"Gabriela," Her father stepped aside to let her in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Carla sobbed.

"We told them about the baby," Gabriela looked down at the ground, almost as if she was ashamed, that somehow she blamed herself for what was happening.

"I'll take her," George Dawson took his granddaughter into his arms.

"No!" Carla screamed tilting her head back, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"No Dad, let me take her," Gabriela insisted.

Carrying Carla up to her childhood bedroom she lay down with her on the bed and rubbed her back. She knew at some point exhaustion would kick in and Carla would have to go to sleep.

The next morning Gabriela made an appointment with Carla's Child Psychologist. She knew Carla was angry and she wanted to find some way to help her.

"So," Dr. Carver, a middle-age woman walked into the waiting room holding Carla's hand, "We had a talk and we've come up with a few ideas."

"Stress ball!" Carla proudly held up a bright pink ball.

"Carla why don't you go play for a bit while I talk to Auntie Gabby and Matt."

"Okay," Carla nodded her head as she went to the child-sized bookshelf and sat down to look at books.

"I think Carla has anger she doesn't know how to deal with. It's quite common for young children when someone close to them dies. She's to young to know what to with access anger so without knowing it she relishes it in outbursts of anger. While she's not innocent she currently doesn't know what she's doing. For example she might not remember the incidents. Quite the same ways as adults sometimes don't remember a panic attack or different traumatic experiences."

"Do you think you can help?"

"It'll take some time and a lot of consistency but I believe she can get better."

"So, what do you need us to do?" Matt rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Read these," She handed them some pamphlets, "There give you some information about how different children deal with death. "Also, this bag is for you it has an extra stress ball some exercises to do and some art activities that would help calm her down. Manipulative like Play-do, sand and water are a great and healthy way to relieve her anger."

"Would these work with Freddie?"

"Freddie doesn't seem to be as effected as Carla is. Everyone handles things differently and Freddie seems to be coping by becoming emotionally attached. That's a different problem all together.

"On Tuesday the teachers at his child care centre got him to write me a card and it seemed to help calm him down," Matt mentioned to Dr. Carver.

"I'm glad. Carla, come show Auntie Jules and Matt what your bag is for."

Carla closed her book and ran over, "For Miss!" She held up the bag.

"That's right sweetheart. We'll give it to Mrs. Drugan on Tuesday morning. Oh and before I forget," Gabby turned to Dr. Carver, "I'm starting a job at the dispatch centre on Monday morning so I'll have a more regular schedule and flexible hours. Do you think we could keep this time?"

"Sure, is next week good?"

"Yeah that's perfect."

"Good," Dr. Carver smiled, "I'll see you next Thursday then."

"Bye," Carla threw her arms around Dr. Carver's legs.

"Bye sweetheart," Dr. Carver hugged her.

"Lets go see your brothers and sisters," Matt picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

It was almost three thirty when Matt and Gabriela finally left her parents house and loaded the children all into the car to head home.

"Matt," Gabriela eyed her boyfriend suspiciously as he didn't turn on the highway and instead kept on going,

"We're going on a little field trip.

"Cool!" Freddie piped up from the back seat.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriela's instincts were correct and Matt pulled into the driveway of the house he had showed her a picture of. Getting out of the car we helped unbuckle the kids and held Maria in his arms.

"What do you think?" He dug the keys out of his pockets, "My friend gave me a copy of the keys so we can take a look."

"Matt it's beautiful but-"

"And he said we could move in early August, before the baby is born," He cut her off. "Oh and did I mention the school is just two blocks away? Perfect distance for nice walks to school."

Gabriela bit her lip, it did seem like the perfect house for them, "Are you sure we can move in by the beginning of August?"

"Yep, we're starting the work this weekend. There's some construction related work, then its just getting Internet, cable and all of the appliances and furniture in.

Gabriela kissed him, "You guys wanna check out our new house?" She asked the children.

"I help build," Freddie looked up at Matt, hopefulness in his eyes,

"I'm sure we can think of something for you to do," Matt ruffled the boys brown locks.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	7. Foundation for the Future

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I hope you all like this story and if you do (or if you have constructive criticism) please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Foundation for the Future**

_Pound! Pound! Pound! _Carla smashed her play-do against the table.

"Carla! Your younger brother and sister are sleeping upstairs!" Shay reminded the four year old, "Be quiet."

Carla crossed her arms, "You're mean!"

Before Leslie Shay could defend herself her roommate and best friend Kelly Severide did it for her, "Well that's not a very nice thing to say. You're acting mean too. Is that what you want?"

Carla walked over to him and kicked his shin.

Rising from his seat Severide picked her up by the armpits and practically threw her onto the couch in the living area of the open-concept condo.

"Owe!" Carla screamed, tears streaming down her face, "That hurt!"

"Good, you hurt me! Now we're even."

"I don't like you!"

"I don't like you much right now either!

"Kelly Severide!" Leslie spoke in a stern voice, "You're arguing with a four year old and you are not going to win.

"Yeah!" Carla stuck out her tongue.

"You put that tongue back in your mouth before I put in there!"

Carla did what she was told.

_Good," _Severide thought, _We're getting somewhere, _"Now I'm not sure what we should do about you kicking me."

"Time out?" Carla guessed.

"No. I think you should help me get some ice for it. You kicking me really hurt it."

"No timeout?" Carla asked.

"Nope, just some ice."

Although she was four Carla had quickly figured out that when she did something wrong she got a timeout. She had never been told to get ice for anyone she hurt, the adults usually did that.

"Come on," Kelly picked her up, "The ice is in the fridge."

"I hurt it bad?" Carla frowned as she looked down at Kelly's foot.

"Yeah it hurts pretty bad." Kelly responded.

"I'm sorry," Carla apologized.

"That's okay, now how about some ice?" Severide opened the freezer door and handed her an ice pack.

"It's cold!" Carla complained.

"Here," Severide wrapped it in a cloth and walked to a chair and sat down.

"Now what?"

"Now I put the ice on my foot."

"Can I play now?" Carla didn't see the point to all of this.

"Yes, but play quietly,"

Carla walked back to the table where Freddie was still playing with homemade play-do.

"What was that all about?" Leslie approached Kelly and lowered her voice so the kids couldn't hear.

"It teaches her compassion, my father used it on me, that is when he was around."

"Yeah and look how you turned out," Leslie chuckled.

"Ha-ha, I'll tell Gabby and Matt when the come and get them."

"And they'll tell you that you should have followed that the social worker told them to do; which by the way is working."

"Kelly!" Carla ran up to the adults interrupting their converstation, "Come play," She held out her hand for him to take.

Sending Shay a smug expression Kelly stood up and took the young girls hand.

* * *

Matt and Gabby walked hand-in-hand into the fresh spring air. They had just signed and legalized their adoption of Freddie, Carla, Diego and Freddie.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Matt asked.

"Call Shay and Severide and check on the kids," She took out her IPhone and turned it back on, "Then maybe we could go shopping for things for the babies room and maybe things for the house."

"Sounds like a plan."

Entering Babies "R" Us Gabby walked towards a registry desk and filled out a baby registry forum. After she and Matt completed the forum they were given a portable scanner to go around the store and scan items they wanted to add to the registry.

"I know you wanted to keep the sex of the baby a secret sweetheart but I think people are going to know by what you're picking."

"Yeah I know. I was going to tell Shay today when we picked up the kids. She keeps telling me she can't plan a baby shower without knowing. Somehow I think she finally convinced me."

"Does that mean we're going to tell the kids too?"

Gabriela scrunched up her face, "I'm not sure about that yet."

"They have the right to know first."

Gabriela took a deep breath and turned to face her boyfriend, "I know Matt but I'm scared of what Carla will do. I don't know what her reaction will be.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her abdomen, "I'm worried to," He admitted, "But she should know she's having a baby girl cousin."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh," Matt suddenly remembered, "I think I have a solution to our bedroom problem."

"Okay, let's here it."

"Diego and Freddie share one room and Maria and Carla can each have their own until the babies a little older."

"And then…"

"And then when she's in a bed and not a crib she can share with Maria."

"Good idea but do you really want to share a room with her for two years?"

"It's the best idea I have."

"So the boys share a room, that's fine," Gabby agreed, "I actually think when the baby's six months or so she could share with Maria. We could set up her crib in there and everything. I mean when you really think about it they're only nineteen months apart, that's not even two years."

"Yeah I guess, you don't think here crying will keep Maria awake though?"

"We'll see how she is, if she's not sleeping through the night when she's seven months or so we'll wait."

As soon as Shay opened the door of the condo to let Matt and Gabby in all for children went racing to them.

"Uncle Matt Kelly's mean," Carla informed her 'uncle' as he held her.

"He is?" Matt sent Kelly a look, "What did he do that's so mean?"

"He hurted me, see!" Carla pointed to the slight bruise on her shoulder from when she landed on the couch.

"Yeah, I see," The mark was visible if pointed out; even if it wasn't though Matt wanted to know what had happened.

"Kids, why don't you go and finish cleaning up your toys. Make sure you have everything you brought," Shay suggested.

"No!" Freddie shook his head, "You're gonna leave!" He looked up at Matt and then Gabby, "Don't leave!"

"We're not going to leave again Freddie," Gabby promised him, "We just want to talk to Leslie and Kelly for awhile.

"Punish him!" Carla pointed to Kelly as Matt set her on the ground.

Kelly made eye contact with Carla and she quickly sped away.

Observing this Gabriela and Matt exchanged looks.

When all of the children were back into the living area of the condo the adults made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So what did you do to make Carla so afraid of you?" Gabby got right to the issue. "I know she can be a little hard to handle sometimes but…"

"Yeah she can be a problem," Kelly huffed in response and then went on to explain the situation that had taken place earlier in the day.

Once Kelly had finished explaining Matt was the first one to speak "Teaching her empathy and compassion is one thing Severide but you can do that without throwing her onto the couch. I saw the mark, however little it may be and right now when she's so hurt and confused already giving her tough love will just make her more angry and think she's not loved.

Kelly didn't understand Matt's reasoning at all, "It's not like I hit her or anything and besides five minutes later she was sitting on my lap playing with me."

"I know it's hard to understand Severide but in her mind she thinks its her fault her parents died so she probably thought she deserved what she got and then after wanted you to like her that much more."

"STOP IT!" Freddie's voice interrupted the adult's converstation, "Carla stop!"

When the adults turned around and turned a slight corner they saw Carla sitting on top of her brother and hitting him with a hard cover book.

"Carla stop!" Matt pulled her off Freddie and pulled her aside, "Why did you do that?"

"He-he-he-"

"No I didn't Freddie spat in response, "It's your fault!"

"Shut up!" Carla screamed.

"Hey, hey we don't talk like that," Matt looked her in the eyes, "That's not nice."

"I don't care!" Carla stomped on his foot and to everyone's surprise walked up to Severide and hugged him.

Severide pulled away and bent down to her level, "No hugs right now," He spoke sternly, "What you did wasn't very nice."

"Sorry," Carla mumbled.

"It's not me you need to apologize to go say it to your brother and Matt."

"I'm sorry Freddie," Carla told her brother.

"No you're not!" Freddie knew she wasn't really sorry, she never was.

"Yes I am! I really am!"

"No you're not!

"I promise!"

"No!" Freddie covered his ears and stormed away.

Carla turned around with fresh tears in her eyes and she plopped down on the floor and pouted, "He hates me."

"Well you do hurt him," Severide pointed out.

"He hates me!" Carla sobbed.

Matt glared at Severide but despite this he still stepped forward and approached Carla.

"Maybe we could think of things you could do when you're mad. Things that you do so you don't hurt Freddie or anything else."

"I don't like my stress balls. They get slippery."

"Well how about something else. I have a boxing dummy that I hit every time I'm frustrated.

"Ooh I-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Matt stepped into the converstation, "But how about a quiet corner that Dr. Carver suggested. We could add one to the new house and for now we can make one in your room if you want."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gabriela spoke.

"Okay," Carla stood up and approached Freddie again, turning to look at Severide she hugged Freddie, "I'm sorry," She sobbed.

"Carla is going to work on being a better sister. Can you work on being a better brother?"

"Okay Auntie Gabby," Freddie agreed.

* * *

It was the middle of April and walls, foundation and insulation were now being added to the house.

"This is going to be Maria and the baby's room," Matt led Gabriela into a medium sized room.

"This is going to be Carla's room; and we're making this area into a calming area for her," He pointed to a small alcove in the room.

Gabriela smiled, "She'll love it."

"Now," Matt walked across the room and through a door, "This is going to be the girls shared washroom. The two sinks are going to be here and there's going to be storage here."

"The shower and toilet are separate," Gabriela noticed as she peered into another room with separate wall and doorframes. "That's a good idea."

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head as he led her into the other bedroom, this one with a small walk in closet. "This is going to be Maria and the baby's room. I know Carla's doesn't have a walk in closet but when they get older then can switch if they want."

"No I like it. It's good it's a little bigger because they're going to have to share this room. And you're right when they get older they can switch rooms if they want to."

Leading her out of the room and down the hall Matt showed her the other bathroom and then the boy's bedroom.

"I'm not sure how you feel about this but I was thinking the boys might like to get bunk beds."

"I don't know," Gabriela put a finger to her lips, "They're a little young, especially Diego."

"Well he'd have the bottom bunk and for Freddie we can get a ladder with railings and special guard rails for the bed so he doesn't fall out."

"Railings on the ladder. I've never seen that before."

"I can do it," Matt kissed her cheek. "You should know that by now."

"I should," Gabriela kissed him on the lips and locked hands with his. Pulling away from the kiss only when they needed air Matt showed Gabriela the rest of the house holding onto her hand.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Green Eyed Monster

**A\N 1: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter. Please remember to review .

**A\N 2: **For Matt and Gabby's baby girls name I've set up a poll on my profile page with eight names I like. In two weeks or so when I update the next chapter I'll take the four names with the most votes and set up another poll. Then after that I'll have the final two names in a poll and the winning name will be the babies name. So please take a look at the poll and keep checking for further updates to see when the new polls will be posted.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Green Eyed Monster**

In the last week of April Gabriela was twenty weeks pregnant. Most of the aches had now gone away but every once in awhile she still felt them. This happened mostly when she was alone with all four children.

Matt was currently in the middle of an eight day stretch of work. In those days he had one day off where he switched from nights to days and that was it. Thankfully though he had only two more day shifts to get through and then he was off for eight days.

It had been raining for the majority of the week and the kids were getting board and jumpy. That's why on a Sunday afternoon Gabriela brought them to the firehouse for a change of scenery.

"Hurry up!" Carla yelled impatiently. "I'm wet!"

"Carla that's not how you talk to me," Gabriela warned as she approached the door to the firehouse pushing Maria and Diego in a stroller.

"Auntie Gabby can I stay outside?" Freddie asked as he jumped in every puddle he could find.

"Not by yourself, why don't you see if Uncle Matt wants to go with you.

"No! I want to play with Uncle Matt!" Carla whined, "I never play with him!" She sulked as she threw off her jacket and rain boots.

"Carla do you think it was a good idea to throw your jacket and boots?" Gabriela lifted Maria out of the stroller.

Carla mumbled her response as Matt walked into the main hallway frowning when he saw Carla's things thrown on the floor.

"Carla I don't think these belong here. Where do they go?"

"In the closet," Freddie spoke up as he was hanging his coat up after already setting his boots to dry.

"Show-off!" Carla stuck her tongue out.

"Auntie Gabby!"

"Tattle tail!" She stood up.

"Okay you two," Matt pulled Carla away from Freddie before she could hurt him physically, "Lets put your coat and boots away."

"No!" Carla stomped her feet.

"Yes Carla," Matt was firm, "You don't leave your stuff lying around here."

"I put mine away," Freddie provoked Carla.

"Freddie," Gabriela took her nephew's hand, "Lets go see if we can find someone to play outside with you."

"Otis!" Freddie decided as he ran the familiar root to the living area.

"Wow, wow munchkin," Freddie ran right into Severide, "Where are you going so fast?"

"I want to play in the puddles!" He announced. "With Otis"

Severide chuckled, "Why Otis?"

"You're popular with the pre-school crowd." Mouth smirked.

"No! Freddie put his hands on his hips, "I'm in JK!"

"There's a difference," Herman spoke up, "Preschool is for three year olds."

"I thought he was three."

"No!" Freddie almost yelled, "I'm four!" He held up four fingers, "My birthday was a long time ago!"

"Uh, how about we go outside before Mouth causes anymore problems," Otis picked Freddie up and carried him out of the room.

Passing Gabby on the day Otis asked if he could take Freddie out into the parking lot to play.

Gabriela nodded her head, "You can play but make sure you listen to Otis," She looked Freddie in the eyes, "I don't want to hear you weren't listening."

"Okay Auntie Gabby."

"Oh look the rest of the Brady Bunch," Mouth piped up as Gabriela and Matt walked into he living area with the other three children.

"Don't mind him he just got told off by Freddie," Shay laughed, "Said he was in pre-school and he was three."

"Ooh, not the best thing you could have done."

"How was I supposed to know the kid was in JK? What is that anyways?"

"Junior Kindergarten," Herman explained, "It's the first year of Kindergarten, after Junior Kindergarten they go into Senior Kindergarten and then to the first grade."

Mouch rolled his eyes, "When I was little we didn't have any Kindergarten."

"When you were little you rode Dinosaurs to school."

At Severide's line the whole room chuckled.

"Uncle Matt!" Carla pulled her backpack off her back, "Can you play with me?"

"Sure sweetheart," Matt smiled what do you want to play?"

"Tea Party!" She pulled out her tea set, "We can play at the kitchen table!"

"This is better then TV!" Severide chuckled, "Good idea Carla."

"You're invited too!" She grinned.

"Oh boy," Severide faked enthusiasm.

Walking towards Matt Maria pulled on his pant leg, "Me pay?" She asked.

"Of course you can play Princess!" Matt lifted her up.

"No! No! Babies!" Carla shouted, "Go away!"

Maria began to cry and she dug her face into Matt's t-shirt.

"Carla you made your sister cry. That wasn't very nice."

"I want to play with you!" Carla cried, "Not her!"

Thinking he was helping Severide stepped in, "How about we play something Carla, I'll play anything you want to."

"Beauty Makeover!"

Severide sighed; he would never hear the end of this from the guys. "How do you play it?" He was afraid to ask.

"I'm going to make you pretty!"

"Good luck," Mouch didn't turn away from the TV.

"At least I don't need a real makeover!" Severide backfired.

"Hey knock it off in front of the kids," Matt snapped, "I don't want them getting arguing lessons."

"That sounds like a great idea," Matt spoke about the beauty makeover, "You can play with Kelly and then we can play."

Carla turned to her uncle and pouted, "You hate me!" She sobbed running out of the room.

Standing up Gabriela shook her head at Matt and at Kelly; she didn't like how either one of them handled the situation.

"I'll go and talk to her," She told Matt, "You just stay here."

Figuring out where Carla wasn't that hard she followed the sound of crying to the laundry room where Carla was crouched in a ball sobbing.

"Oh sweetie," Gabriela carefully sat down beside her and attempted to pull her into a hug, "Come here!"

"No! Carla pushed her away, "Go away! You hate me! I'm moving!

"No, no sweetheart I don't hate you at all."

"Stupid baby," Carla pointed to Gabriela's stomach, "Stupid baby girl!"

Gabriela sighed. "Carla that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Your cousin hasn't done anything to you."

"It's being born!" Carla yelled, "I want Mommy and Daddy!"

_I want them too. _Gabriela thought. She knew that choosing to take in her four young nieces and nephews would be a challenge, especially with a new baby but she could have never imagined this. Before her parents had died Carla was the sweetest little girl; and when Diego and Maria were born she was not at all jealous, instead she went out of her way to help her mother and father take care of them.

Gabriela didn't know what happened the night Antonio and Jackie died but she knew something that night had changed for Carla; something that went beyond loosing both her parents, something psychological.

* * *

It was the first Saturday in May, which also happened to be the day of Gabriela's baby shower.

She had asked her father to watch the children but after Freddie wanted to go to Herman's house and Carla wanted to play with Kelly there he was only baby-sitting Diego and Maria.

After dropping Freddie off at Herman's house Matt pulled to the curb of Kelly and Leslie's condo building. Walking to the other side of the truck Matt opened the door and let Carla unbuckle herself from her booster seat and grab her backpack.

"Hold my hand and don't let go," Matt instructed as Carla jumped to the ground.

"Okay," Carla held Matt's hand carefully as they crossed onto the sidewalk and then buzzed up to the condo.

"Hey squirt," Kelly knelt down to Carla's level as he opened the front door.

"Kelly!" Carla ran into his arms.

"Thanks for watching her," Matt smiled appreciatively.

"I think it's going to be the other way around," Leslie smirked as she walked down the stairs carrying one huge present and four smaller ones.

"Carla I have something for you," Leslie handed the little girl one of the bags, "I think you'll like it.

"Shay you didn't-

"A Princess make-up kit!" She squealed with happiness.

Severide glared at his best friend, "Oh wasn't that nice of Leslie," His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, I know how much you need make-over," She smiled smugly.

"Thank Leslie and give me a kiss sweetheart. We have to go now."

"Bye Uncle Matt," Carla hugged him.

"Bye sweetheart," Matt kissed her dark brown hair.

"Thank you," Carla then hugged Leslie.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

"We play video games and we went to the park and they have a basketball net!" Freddie continued to tell Gabriela, Leslie and Matt about his time at Herman's house, "I loved it!"

"Yes and Christopher said you were very polite," Gabriela smiled as Leslie used her key to enter her condo building.

"Did the baby like her party?" Freddie asked his aunt, "Did she get lots of gifts?"

Gabriela rested her hand on her abdomen and rubbed it, "I think she liked it. And yes she got a lot of presents."

"I can't wait to see," Freddie smiled.

Gabriela pulled him into her side and hugged him as they went up the elevator to the 17th floor.

Entering the condo Leslie set her keys on the small counter and took off her shoes, Kelly!" She called out, "You better not have hurt her!"

"Guess what!" Carla skipped to Leslie and grinned, "I'm moving in!"

"You're what?" Gabriela choked on air and glared at Kelly, "Please tell me this was her idea."

"Well-" Kelly scratched the back of his neck.

"Kelly Severide," Leslie smacked him, "I knew you were stupid but-"

"It wasn't all my idea," He defended himself.

"What happened?" Matt demanded to know

"Well it all started innocently enough I-"

"Kelly loves me more then you!" Carla pointed to Matt.

At Carla's words Matt's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. And in that moment he felt like punching Kelly. He had been trying for so long to get Carla to love him and now after less then two weeks she thought Kelly loved her more? He loved her like she was biologically his.

"Matt I didn't-" Kelly saw the hurt and anger in his friend's face.

"You don't love me?" Carla looked up at Severide.

"Carla I-"

"I hate all of you!" Carla stormed out of the apartment and ran down the hallway.

"Carla!" All for adults sprinted after her but Matt gave them a pleading look to let him handle her.

"I'll call down to the desk," Leslie quickly buzzed the intercom. "That way she won't t run into the street.

Running down the stairs Matt got down to the lobby to find Carla struggling to get away from a woman to Matt figured must work at the front desk.

"Uncle Matt help!" She screamed.

The woman relinquished her grip on Carla and she ran into Matt's arms sobbing.

Picking her up Matt cradled her in his arms, "I love you Carla," He soothed her, "So, so much. Don't ever run away like that again. You could have been hurt."

Carla looked into Matt's eyes and sniffed, "You never play with me?"

"I know sweetheart. How would you like it if we went to the zoo tomorrow just the two of us?"

"No with Kelly. I want to go with Kelly.

Matt didn't say anything he just carried her back upstairs.

"Kelly!" Carla jumped out of Matt's arms and ran to the other man, "I want to go to the zoo tomorrow with you."

Kelly looked from Gabby to Matt and then back again. "What about your- I mean Gabby and Matt?" Severide stopped himself from saying 'parents' because sometimes he forgot that Carla wasn't biologically their child.

"They hate me, but you love me."

Not knowing what to say but knowing that he didn't want to hurt Carla's feelings or make her run away again he said, "Okay sweetie I'll take you to the zoo."

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and vote in my poll :)


	9. Consequences

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. Thank you also for everyone who voted in my poll. My friend **VictoriaAnnx** helped me write this chapter so its dedicated to her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Lucky Charms cereal.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Consequences**

"Kelly," Leslie took a sip of her coffee and looked up at her roommate and best friend, "Just remember you're not Carla's father.

Kelly stared at her in a confused state, "Where did that come from?"

"Yesterday when Carla wanted to move in, you let her stay the night. You shouldn't have done that without asking Gabby and Matt first.

"I was doing them a favour!"

"No. You're making things worse; you yell at her and then five seconds later you aren't mad anymore. She needs consistency and stability. You don't know the first thing about looking after children.

"Neither does Matt."

Leslie shook her head in frustration, "Matt spent every Sunday he could at Gabby's parents house for dinner, he baby-sat those children and he's loved them for a long time."

"Well right now Carla loves me more then Matt," Kelly pointed out.

"No thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Kelly Severide that you're feeding into her need for attention. Matt and Gabby are being strict with her and they watch her like a hawk all the time. When you watch her you let her do things they would never let her do."

"So what?"

"So if you keep this up she'll come to realize you give her whatever she wants and she'll start to really hate Gabby and Matt."

"You know what," Kelly took a bite out of his bagel, "They're a little to strict sometimes, all the kids need to have a little fun.

"I'm hungry!" Carla cam running down the spiral staircase wearing a pink dress, white leggings and carrying a pink headband.

"Okay what do you want?" Kelly asked.

"Lucky Charms!"

"You know what we don't have any but how about we go out for breakfast?"

"Yay!"

Leslie glared at her friend. This was what she meant when she told him he gave her whatever she wanted.

"We should call Auntie Gabby and Uncle Matt. Remember they said they wanted to talk to you before you went to the zoo," Leslie reached for the phone.

"I don't want to." Carla looked at Kelly, "Do I have to?"

"Nah they're probably busy anyways."

"Kelly," Leslie huffed, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kelly followed her into the living room.

"You defied Matt and Kelly in front of her," She harshly whispered, "That makes her think its okay to do that too. You're not her father."

"He father died, I'm only trying to help."

"Good. Help by doing what her new father asks you to do?"

"Who? Matt? Look I don't know what problem Matt has with me but its not my fault Carla like me better right now-"

"She's not a doll?" Leslie couldn't' keep her voice lowered anymore. "She's a child,

"Wow Leslie." Kelly turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Leslie followed Kelly back into the kitchen and saw him interacting with Carla again. She could see how much Carla adored Kelly and it hurt her a little knowing that the person Carla should be showing this affection towards was Matt. She knew Kelly was getting himself into a dangerous situation that was likely to erupt at any moment and she couldn't help him to stay out if it. But there was one thing she could do.

"Carla sweetie, why don't you go and put your shoes on while I talk to Uncle Kelly for a second okay?' Leslie was determined to make Kelly see sense but she wasn't going to do it in front of Carla. That wouldn't be fair and she didn't want to push Carla further towards Kelly by making Carla hate her. She was clearly having enough problems with Gabby and Matt without adding herself to the mix.

After Carla left Leslie moved and planted herself in front of Kelly. Kelly didn't expect to hear what came out of her mouth, and even though Leslie knew it would hurt him, she had to get him to see sense.

"You aren't helping that little girl Kelly, you're hurting her. You are destroying her relationships with the only family she has left. Gabby is trying to get Carla to accept that there is going to be a new baby in the family in a few months time but she can't do it while you are practically kidnapping her and letting her stay here. Carla is four years old. Way too young to be staying at someone else's house other than her families. Gabby and Matt are trying to be good parents to those children and give them a stable and loving family and you are ruining that. I know you don't mean to and I know you love Carla too but you can't keep doing this. If Carla is ever going to have a chance to accept this new situation, of having a new baby in the house and having Matt as her new father you need to back off. And I mean that. It means no more having Carla over, no more belittling Gabby and especially Matt in front of her and no more giving in to whatever she wants. Believe me, in the end she will thank you for it. And it all starts now. She's not going to breakfast with you, I'm taking her home to Gabby and Matt, and you can do whatever you want. And I swear Kelly Severide; if I ever hear you talking about Gabby and Matt in that way to Carla ever again I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. They are her parents Kelly, the people who she should respect and look up to in her life, not people whom she should see as a joke because Uncle Kelly says its alright. You need to grow up and face the fact that being a parent is not all about fun and games, especially at a time like this. I don't think you understand how much you are hurting Gabby and Matt by doing this, but I do, and I'm not going to stand around and take it anymore. And before you say it I'm not taking sides, you know very well if I did it would be yours, but I'm trying to make you understand the reality of this situation Kelly, and the repercussions. If you're not going to think of Gabby and Matt, then think of Carla, and think of how this will all reflect on her in a few years time. If you still want to be part of her life in those few years, you will listen to me and accept at what I am saying is the truth and the right thing for you to do is back off. Please. Don't hurt this little girl more than she already has been.'

Leslie then turned and walked away, leaving Kelly shocked and a little angry at what she said.

"I need help!" Carla ran down the stairs carrying her shoes.

"What do you say?" Leslie jumped in before Kelly could.

"Please."

"Good," Leslie took the shoes from the young girl and put them on her feet, "Now I think we need to talk." She led her over towards Kelly.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked tears spilling down her face. "Did Auntie Gabby and Uncle Matt die?"

"Oh no, no nothing like that sweetie," Leslie picked up her and held her, "There's just this really bad fire and a lot of people are hurt. Uncle Kelly needs to go to help them. I might need to go to so I'm going to take you home alright."

"No!" Carla kicked her feet, "No! Uncle Kelly!" She cried, "Can I come?"

Kelly hated seeing Carla this upset and he hated even more that Leslie had lied to her. If he was causing her problems then she was only adding on to them by lying to her.

"No Carla I'm going to drive you back home." Leslie told her.

"No!" Carla screamed, "Kelly!"

Shay glared at him. A glare that he knew well. It told him not to mess with her.

"Leslie's right sweetheart you need to go home."

"I don't want to!" Carla cried. "I hate Matt!"

"That's Uncle Matt," Leslie corrected as she set the girl on the ground and she went running to Kelly.

"I hate Matt," He looked up at him.

"Carla, that's not a nice thing to say about Matt,' Kelly told her, not needing to listen to Shay to know that he had to talk to her about that. "Uncle Matt loves you very much. So does Auntie Gabby."

"No they don't!" Carla stomped her foot.

"Yes they do!" Leslie told her sternly, "Now say goodbye to Kelly and lets go."

"I hate you!" Carla told him before running to the door of the condo.

"Go outside and play with your brothers and sisters," Gabriela opened the back door for Carla, "And don't hurt them; do you remember what happens when you hurt them."

"I get a yellow card."

"That's right."

"Yellow card?" Leslie asked aloud after Carla had gone outside.

"It's a technique Dr. Carver suggested we use. She started using it in therapy sessions and Carla responded well to it; here I'll show you." Gabriela led Leslie to a chart with all four children's name on cards. Beside each card were three cards and then another pocket. Currently all of the pockets had green cards in it.

"There's three cards, green, yellow and red. Green is where all four of them are at the beginning of the day, then if they do something bad they get a yellow card, which is a warning, then if they do something again it's a red card and a punishment."

"Interesting. I've never seen that before. I hope it works."

"So do we. Now what was this about a big fire?" Matt changed the subject as he peaked out the window and was happy to see Carla playing nicely with Freddie.

"Well," Leslie began, "I was getting really frustrated with Kelly; he was consistently giving in to Carla and wasn't seeing the negative effect it had on her. This morning I finally snapped after….after….. well I just snapped. I told him he needed to respect both of you and stop taking her away all the time."

"Leslie you didn't have to do that. We could have told him ourselves." Matt explained.

"I know you could have Matt but what he said-"

"What Leslie? What did he say?"

Leslie knew they wouldn't like it but she had backed herself into a corner, "He told he wasn't going to call you guys. He basically told her that disrespecting you was okay.

Matt fumed with anger, he had never been so mad at Kelly Severide, "I'm going to-"

"Matt," Gabby placed her hand on his arm, "Leslie already talked to him. I don't think getting mad at him now will get you anywhere; it'll just cause more trouble.

Matt didn't seem to hear his girlfriend and he went speeding off towards his truck.

"I don't think he's at home," Leslie warned him, "And I think Gabby's right, talk to him tomorrow, it'll be better for both of you."

Matt slowly turned around to face her.

"I know you think I overstepped a line but I'm not going to apologize for protecting Carla. I care about her and I know the best place for her is here. I'm not taking sides, I'm just looking out for her. What I did didn't mean you can't talk to Kelly yourself, by all means go ahead; maybe a good beating will make his brain start working again."

Before Matt or Gabby could respond Carla walked into the house tears coming down her face both hands holding her stomach.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Matt immediately knelt down to her level.

"I'm hungry!" She wheezed.

"Ooh! We left in such a hurry I forgot to give her breakfast I'm sorry."

Matt lifted Carla into his arms, "How about some pancakes?"

Uh-huh," Carla snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.

"Did she sleep well?" Matt asked, "She's not usually this tired."

"She slept okay, she was up a few times."

"Nightmares," Carla sniffed.

"That was why we didn't want her staying over," Gabby explained to Shay, "She has really bad nightmares that keep her up."

"What Kelly did last night wasn't acceptable at all; and I currently didn't agree with it; but at the same time I don't want to be stuck in the middle. I did what I had to, to help Carla but the rest is between the three of you."

"I understand," Gabriela reassured her, "I'm just not sure if it's a good idea for the kids to see you guys for a few weeks."

"I understand," Leslie put on her shoes.

"Thanks again for bringing her home," Gabby hugged her friend.

"No problem," Leslie hugged her in return.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **Please review and tell me what you thought; oh and **VictoriaAnnxx **wrote the part of Kelly and Severide's fight when they return to the kitchen.

**A\N 2: **The second round for my baby name poll is up on my profile! :)


	10. Reactions

**A\N: **First of all I want to give a huge thank to all of you for reading, reviewing and favouriting this story it really helps keep me writing. A thank you also to **VictoriaAnnx **who helped me write some of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Apple.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Reactions**

"Carla, Freddie time to get up," Gabriela switched on the light in the twins room, "It's a school day."

Walking into the room Maria on her hip Gabby took off the sheets on both beds, "Up, up."

Freddie rubbed his eyes and looked at his aunt, who at seven months pregnant was carrying twenty month old Maria "Uncle Mat wouldn't like that," He hoped out of bed, "He'd be worried about the baby."

"Not if we don't tell him," She ruffled the young boys hair.

"Sneaky," Freddie grabbed a uniform shirt and pants out of his closet and got changed.

"Stop talking!" Carla grumbled as she covered her ears

"Lets go Carla!" Gabriela was loosing her patience, "You need to get changed."

"I hate school," Carla mumbled as she slowly sat up.

"Go and get changed into your uniform."

"No!" Carla stomped her foot, "No!"

"Carla you have ten seconds to change that attitude!"

"I want Kelly!"

"Sorry kiddo you're stuck with me," Gabriela tried her best to calm down. "Now what do you want to wear to school today?"

"Jumper," Carla decided, "Okay put this blouse on," Gabriela took a green blouse off a hook and handed it to her niece.

"Auntie Gabby I'm hungry," Freddie complained, he had finished getting ready.

"Go downstairs and wait, I'll be there soon."

"I can get cereal?" Freddie told her.

"Not today Freddie."

"You always say that," Freddie moped as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Help please!" Carla caught her Aunts attention.

"Good manners," Gabriela helped Carla pull down her the blouse, "Now the tights," She helped the four-year-old put on black tights and a pair of shots over top.

"Now my jumper!" Carla put the dress over her head.

"Good now we're all ready."

* * *

As Matt sat at the kitchen table in the living room at the firehouse his eyes were focused on his IPhone; all the conversations going on around him drowned out.

"You okay Lieutenant?" Herman asked.

Matt snapped out of his own thoughts, "Yeah its just I had a rough weekend."

"Okay," Herman didn't seem convinced but continued talking anyways.

A few minutes later when Squad walked into the room Matt stood to leave.

"You know," Severide took Mat's phone out of his hands, "A watched pot doesn't ring."

"Kelly," Leslie warned, "Give it back to him."

"What?" smirked, the other squad members following suit, "You can't take a little joke."

"Don't come crying to me when you get beat up," Leslie snapped her book shut and walked out of the room.

"Severide right now this isn't funny," Matt put his hand out.

"Yeah Lieutenant he didn't have a good weekend," Mills warned.

"Oh, why is that?" Severide loved egging him on.

"Because thanks to you Carla is a nightmare!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who killed her parents, go yell at them!"

"What did you say?" Matt ran towards him and shoved him against the wall.

"Get off me!" Kelly fought to get away.

"No!" Matt went to punch him but Severide beat him to it.

With a bloody nose Matt punched Severide in the eye.

"You may not have been the one who killed her parents but you are the one who is stopping me and Gabby from trying to be the best parents we can to her and her siblings. It's bad enough telling a child they don't have to listen to their parents; but to tell it to a child who has gone through what Carla has? What, or should I say what weren't you thinking? She was making small improvements until she became attached to you, now, she's worse and it's taking more effort to keep her under control. That's why if you have any respect for me you'll stay away from my kids. Especially Carla."

"Get off me!" Severide successfully got out of Matt's grip, "I'm not the only one to blame. You guys are being to forceful with this adoption thing; you're treating them like you are their real parents; that's what making Carla act out; she's confused.

Matt couldn't believe he was having this discussion with another adult, "After what happened then need structure, trying to get back in a normal is the best thing to do for anyone after a tragedy happens; especially children. They need to know they have a stable, loving home environment. That's what we're trying to give them. And for the record we are their parents, we legally adopted them."

"Hey!" Cruz stepped in-between them, "Go cool down, both of you."

"Yeah," Otis stood as well, "Before Chief Boden rips you guys a new one for fighting again."

"Tell that to him," Kelly shoved Matt and walked away.

"Just go and cool off, both of you."

"Yeah," Matt began walking towards the washroom.

"Oh," Severide turned around a smirk on his face, "And just so you know, its not my fault Carla likes me better then you. What can I say, she has great taste. But maybe you should take your own advice and leave her alone as well. After all it doesn't look like she wants you as her new dad. She has great senses there as well. After all Hallie didn't want children with you, maybe she knew how much of a pathetic father you would be. After all if you have to beg me to stay away from Carla maybe you aren't man enough to make me."

It took Matt not even five seconds to run at Kelly and tackle him to the ground and give him two black eyes and a bloody nose.

"CASEY! SEVERIDE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chief Boden's voice barked as he walked into the room, "Get up both of you!"

Pinching his nose to try to stop it from bleeding Matt became aware to the throbbing pain in his left eye and realized he to must have gotten a black eye.

"Go get cleaned up the both of you. I want you in my office in twenty minutes."

Shaking with furry Matt walked into the locker room and punched the nearest locker.

Cleaning all the dried blood off his nose he was thankful it wasn't broken. Swallowing Advil dry he walked towards Chief Boden's office to find Severide already there.

Once the door was closed and the blind's shut Wallace Boden stared at his two Lieutenants

"Lord knows I've seen you fight before. But that? I should suspend both of you for that.

"I don't know what has to two at each other's throats this time but I want it cleared up by next shift. At this firehouse you two are leaders, what you do to each other outside of this house doesn't concern me, just make sure when you're here you at least respect each other. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now Lieutenant Severide have Shay fix that nose up for you. Afterword's, you can go home and think about why you're being suspended for two shifts."

Glaring at Matt Severide walked out of the office.

"As for you Lieutenant Casey; you need to learn how to control that temper of yours. When you want to you can give somebody a real beating."

"I'm I suspended too sir?"

"Yes, three shifts. When you come back though I expect you to have clear head. No more fighting."

"Yes Sir," Matt nodded his head.

Walking into the locker room Matt stuffed his things into his bag and press the first speed dial number on his phone. As he had expected it went to voicemail. "Hey sweetie its me. Just wanted to hear your voice. I love you, call me back when you get the chance." Pressing the end button Matt put the phone into his pocket as he walked out of the station and towards his truck. He knew he'd have to tell Gabby about the suspension but he didn't want to do it over the phone.

Matt knew he needed some time to cool off before he dealt with the situation with Severide; and he knew there was only one place he was going to go for that to happen. Ever since he was a young child he loved building things and taking them apart. When he was eight he and his friends built a massive tree fort and when he was in high school he got a job at a construction company and had the job all the way through university as well.

Parking his truck a little down the road Matt grabbed his hard hat out of the back of the truck and put on his work boots as well.

"Hey Matt," Joey Greene, a friend from the Academy smiled as he finished up a converstation and approached him, "I thought you said you had day shift for a few days."

"Not anymore."

Joey's eyes widened, "Ooh, Gabby's gonna kill you."

Matt stared at him.

Joey got the message, "Well is the other guy worse then you?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded his head, "He had it coming though, he's been telling Carla all this crap about not having to listen to me."

"I would've hit him a long time ago."

"I promised Gabby I'd wait."

"You're wrapped around her finger."

"Shut up and give me an update."

"You sure you want to use power tools now?"

"It's either that or I hit you?"

"Well when you put it like that," Joey knew Matt well enough to know when the other man needed his space; and this was defiantly one of those times.

"So what can I do?"

"Whatever you want it's your house; remember we're all working for you?"

"I'll help with the roof."

* * *

"Daeres," Maria looked up to see Matt working on the roof, "Fall?" She looked up at Gabby fear in her brown eyes.

"He better not," Gabriela walked further into the work site when a man she didn't know stopped her.

"Sorry Ma'am this is private property, you can't come in through here."

Diego looked up at the man and frowned, "Uncle Matt!" He shouted thinking that Matt who was working on the roof would be able to hear him. "He'll tell you!" Diego frowned at the man, "You'll see."

"Diego that wasn't very nice," Gabriela looked at the young boy, "That's not how we talk to adults."

"But he doesn't know!" Diego pouted, in his two-year-old mind he thought everyone knew who he was.

"It's okay Mike," Matt came up from behind and put a hand on the college student's shoulder, "She's my girlfriend."

"He didn'ted knew!" Diego looked up at Matt.

Matt chuckled, "Mike this is my girlfriend Gabby." After that he stumbled for words, even though they had adopted the children he never knew what to refer to them as.

Gabriela sensing his hesitation stepped in, "Maria and Diego are my niece and nephew."

"It's nice to meet you," Mike shook Gabby's hand, "And I'm really sorry about the mix up."

"No that's alright, you didn't' know. I'll take it from here you can go take my place on the roof."

"Yes Mr. Casey," Mike turned to leave.

"Hey Nathan!" Matt then called to another one of his good friends, "Can you watch Diego and Maria for a few minutes."

"Sure," Nathan changed directions and walked over.

"Natey!" Diego jumped up and down.

"Hi little buddy," Nathan picked the two year old up.

"Me, Me," Maria clapped her hands together.

"Okay," Nathan carefully shifted Diego in his arms and took Maria as well.

"Thanks Nathan, we'll only be a minute or to," Matt told hi friend.

"No problem take your time. I'll just keep them over here," He pointed to the sectioned off area with a tarp and some bins of toys.

"So, I'm guessing you got my message," Matt walked with Gabriela.

"Yeah I did." She looked concerned, "What happened?"

"Severide and I got into a fight."

"Matt," Gabby sighed, "We need money we-"

"He called me an unsuitable father Gabriela."

Gabby swore in Spanish under her breath.

"Yeah," Matt shook his head, "So I gave him a black eye and a broken nose. I'd much rather spend the next three shifts with the six of you anyways," He touched her abdomen and attempted to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head.

"This is serious Matt!"

"Look, I dealt with it okay."

"No, not okay. We'll talk about it later okay. Right now I need to get Diego and Maria home for lunch."

"Okay," Matt kissed her cheek.

* * *

Walking back down the stairs after putting Diego and Maria down for their nap Gabriela saw the person she least wanted to see walking up the steps.

"What are you doing here?" She opened the door and glared at Kelly Severide.

"So I guess you heard?" He sighed.

"Damn right I heard! How could you say that! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yeah that's why-"

"So you know you caused all of us pain? These last few months have been a roller coaster and that last thing I needed was you coming in and messing everything up. I know you and Matt don't see eye-to-eye but using Carla as a pawn? That's as low as you've ever sunk.

"Gabby-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses Kelly Severide!" Gabby was inches away from closing the door when Matt slammed him against the wall of the house.

"What did I say about leaving my family alone?"

Severide didn't attempt to fight back, something he never did. "I came to apologize," He held his hands up, "After I said well-you know…then Leslie rang me out again and Boden yelled at me. Anyways it took all of them and you guys to make me realize what a complete ass I've been."

Matt released the grip on his t-shirt and backed off.

"I just wanted to say that; that and I understand if you don't want me to see the kids but don't punish Leslie."

"We weren't going to," Gabby told him, "Now if you'll excuse us,"

"Right," Severide turned around and walked back to his car.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also, if you want vote in the final round of voting for the name of Matt and Gabby's baby girl.


	11. The Power of Words

**A\N: **This chapter didn't turn out the way I planned it to but once I started writing it everything just seemed to fit together. I'd like to thank everyone who as been reading this story. I also want to thank everyone who took the time to vote in my poll for the babies name. The poll is now closed and the winning name will be revealed when the baby girl is born

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Apple.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Power of Words**

It had been a long few weeks for Matt and Gabriela. Gabriela had finished up work and was now off on maternity leave. Matt had worked ten shifts in a row (five his and the rest to earn extra money) they had a small party for Diego's third birthday and school had ended, meaning on some days and nights Gabriela was at home alone with all four children.

Now it was the third week of July and it was Matt's first day off after working three night shifts.

"Carla please be careful," Gabriela warned her niece as she watched her do summersaults on the grass.

"Don't' worry I'm the bestest!" Carla grinned.

Freddie walked past her carrying the hose, "Look Uncle Matt." He held up the hose and pointed to his helmet, "I'm a fire fighter."

"Me too! Me too!" Three-year-old Diego grabbed the end of the hose.

Matt chuckled, "I see and where's the fire?"

"Near Carla!" Freddie pointed the hose at his sister and pretended to spray her.

"I'm not playing! Auntie Gabby, make them stop!" She demanded.

Gabriela looked at her niece sternly, "I don't' like that tone of voice. How do you ask nicely?"

"Please?" Carla tilted her head to one side.

"That's a good start, what else should you do?" Gabby encouraged her to remember the strategies she had been working on with Dr. Carver.

"Ask them?"

"Good."

"Freddie I don't want to play," Carla told her brother.

"Why?" Diego piped up and asked.

"Because I don't like fire fighters," Carla made a bold statement.

Before the boys could protest even more Gabby stepped in, "That's okay Freddie you and Diego can play. Carla why don't you go and get your picture cards for us to look at?"

"Okay," Carla began to walk towards the house.

"Mommy, Daddy help," Maria held out her favourite doll and a dress

Before Gabby or Matt could react Carla stormed over to her younger sister and hit her.

"Mommy and Daddy died!" She screamed.

Maria's lower lip trembled and in a matter of minutes she was in tears.

"She can't do that!" Freddie yelled, "Tell Maria she's wrong! Auntie Gabby!" Freddie tried to get his aunts attention, "Uncle Matt."

"Gabby," He noticed the tears threating to fall from her face, "Sweetie," He reached her her hand but she pulled away.

"I can't-I can't deal with this right now!" She stood and went running into the house. She needed so time to think, needed some time to process what had just happened. _What did just happen? _She thought to herself as she sat on the couch and continued to cry.

_Maria just called me Mommy. _She reminded herself over and over again; but that wasn't true, she wasn't her 'mommy' Jackie was and even though she had legally adopted her and her siblings she and Matt were months away from even talking about that with the children.

"It's not fair!" She punched a pillow, "They should be here, they should-" She hiccupped back tears.

As Matt watched his girlfriend run into the house he sighed. A huge part of him wanted to go after her but the other part of him knew that his first job was to get the children calmed down.

"Carla!" He spoke to the four year old sternly, "Stop kicking your sister!"

Carla stopped.

"Good listening, now go to your room."

"I hate you," Carla dragged her feet as she walked.

"Daddy!" Maria held her arms out to Matt, "Daddy!" She cried.

"It's okay sweetie," Matt picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Your not our father," Freddie crossed his arms, "She can't call you that."

"Freddie, Maria's just a baby; she doesn't remember your real Mommy and Daddy."

"Why?" Freddie wondered.

"Because she's only little. You're older."

Freddie looked up at Matt and chocked as tears fell down his face, "Will I fo-forget?" He trembled.

Without hesitation Matt pulled the young boy into his arms, "No, you won't ever forget your father." He kissed his head.

"I he-read the gunshot. I still remember."

Matt held Freddie as he cried and in the back of his mind he remembered to tell Gabby and Dr. Carver the new information Freddie had told him.

"Daddy," Maria wrapped her arms around Matt's leg and pressed her face into his jeans.

Matt looked down at the toddler and picked her up. Of all of her siblings she was the one that could most likely pass as his biological daughter. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin tone was lighter then her older sibling as well.

Diego had brown hair and Jackie's blue eyes but his skin tone was darker which made his light brown hair seem darker then it really was.

Freddie looked much like Diego accept instead of blue eyes he had brown ones like his father.

As for Carla Matt suspected he would have a hard time taking her across the border. She inherited the Spanish genes from her father's side of the family; dark skin, brown eyes and black hair.

"Mommy!" Maria let go of Matt's leg and ran to hug Gabby who had come outside again.

"Hey sweetie," Gabby held back tears as she picked Maria up.

"Gabby-" Matt walked over to her, "Be careful holding her."

Gabriela didn't respond, "It's fine," She kissed the top of Maria's head and set her back on the ground, "It's time to go back inside now," She said, "I don't want you playing out here without us."

"But you're here," Freddie spoke innocently.

"Yes, but we need to go and talk to Carla,"

"Can we come back out later?"

"Maybe," Gabby answered him.

"I hope we do," Freddie replied as he cleaned up the toys with Diego. After they had finished cleaning up they followed Matt and Gabby inside and into the family room.

"You guys play in here," Gabby set Maria on the floor, "We need to go and talk to Carla."

"You okay?" Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby.

Gabby looked at him. She wanted to be able to tell him the truth, tell him that she wasn't okay and missed her older brother so much it hurt. She knew though if she told him she'd start to cry and might never stop, So she chalked it up to hormones like she always did and led the way up the stairs to the twins bedroom.

"Carla," Gabriela peaked into the room to find her clothes scattered all over the room and almost every toy out of its place.

"Carla," Gabby called, "Sweetheart we just want to talk."

No answer.

Looking around the room Matt noticed something that put a lump in his throat. Carla's favourite stuffed animal, a monkey she called 'Annie' was not in its usual place. Also unusual was her school backpack dumped out and also gone.

Her monkey being gone and no school bag led him to one conclusion; "I hope I'm wrong," He whispered to himself as he bolted out of the room and into the hallway.

"Carla!" He called opening every door, "Carla this isn't funny!"

"M-a-t," Gabriela's heart sank and she became weak in the knees, "Matt we have….have to find her," She sobbed.

"We will," Matt did the stairs two at a time and ran out the front door, "Carla!" He shouted, "Carla!"

Still no answer.

"Matt," Gabby pointed with a wobbly finger to the table near the door, "Your phone, and wallet?"

Matt followed his girlfriend's gaze and saw to that his IPhone and wallet were both gone.

"Carla," He shook his head. Not only did she run away but she also took his IPhone and wallet with her. "She's a smart little girl," He turned around to see the other three children watching what was going on.

"Where's Carla?" Freddie asked, "Is she gone?"

"Wha-" Matt tried to think of a good lie but came up blank.

"Matt!" Gabriela felt water run down her legs, "Matt the babies coming!"

* * *

**A\N: **So, where do you think Carla went? Is she going to be okay?


	12. Strength Part One

**A\N: **So I'm a little nervous as to how this chapter appears on paper. In my head and when I was brainstorming all the ideas seemed to fit together better. When I stared typing it though I found myself changing a few things and adding in others. I'm not sure if this is as strong as a chapter as it should be so, that being said please be honest and give me constructive criticism in your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Kleenex.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Strength Part One**

_The _babies_ coming, Carla missing and I need to keep Freddie, Diego and Maria calm. _As Matt surveyed the scene he tried to think of what to do.

"Okay, we need to call the police, the doctor and your parents and-"

"I'm calling my Dr. now," Gabriela told him.

"I'll call your parents, they can watch the kids."

"Uncle Matt," Freddie sniffled back tears, "Is Carla gone?"

Matt looked down at the young boy and then to his younger siblings; he didn't want to lie to them but he didn't want to tell them the truth either.

"Carla's just-"

Gabriela tried to hold in her cry as a contraction came.

"Go and play alright, guys everything's going to be okay." He quickly found Gabby's parents number on the home phone and waited for an answer.

* * *

Carla's black hair was wet and soggy and her face swollen from crying but she didn't stop. All she wanted to do was see her parents, she wanted to see them and stay with them. "Why did they die? How could they?" She talked to herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking or where she was but she remembered there were rocks where her parents were buried so she walked down a hill and into a forest.

"This is fun," She jumped on all of the unusually shaped rocks along the path of the trial.

Carla's fun though quickly stopped when she looked back and couldn't see where she had been. All of the tree's looked the same and when she heard noise she didn't recognize she got scared.

"Auntie Jules! Uncle Matt!" She screamed but in return all she got were more noises and sounds, "Help me!" She sobbed as she ran as fast as she could try to get away from all the noises.

Not looking where she wad going Carla tripped and fell down a steep hill, which led into a ravine.

* * *

Kelly placed the grocery bags on the marble countertop and reached into his pocket for his phone; he answered it on the last ring.

"Yo."

"Severide its Matt. I need you and Shay to help me." Matt was near breaking point. "Gabby's in labour and Carla ran away and-"

"Wow, wait, Matt slow down."

"Carla ran away. Is she with you?"

"No, no she's not. We haven't seen her? What do you mean she ran away?"

"I sent her to her room and she packed a bag and left." Matt leaned against the hospital wall for support.

"And Gabby's in labour,"

"Yeah, but all she's worried about is Carla. We just want her home safe."

"Where do you want us to look?"

"I reported her missing to the police; they said they might be able to get a read on her GPS location."

"GPS how?"

"She took my phone and wallet."

"Smart girl."

"Kelly this is serious! She's only four years old and its getting dark! Something really bad could have happened to her!"

"Right. I'll let everyone know. I have buddies in CPD I'll get there help too."

"Thanks," Matt heard another call coming through, "Look I have to go I'm getting another call.

"We'll call you if we find anything," Severide hung up the phone.

Matt pressed the 'accept' button for the new call and prayed it was the police with good news,

"Matt Casey?"

"Yes."

"This is Aaron Dunling with the Missing Person's Unit. We were able to track your phone to a twenty-mile radius but then it turned off. The last place we have it is at the corner of Finch and Longwood."

"What do you mean it just stopped?" The worst scenarios flew through Matt's head, "What happened to Carla?"

"Sir, we've sent guys to survey the area, We'll let you know as soon as anything comes up."

"I've called some friends to ask for help. Can I tell them where to go?"

"Sure, I can see if we can arrange a search party."

"Thanks," Matt pressed the 'end; button and slumped against the wall. Finch and Longwood was about sis blocks away from the house and a four way stop leading to downtown, a highway and another residential neighbourhood. It was also surrounded on one side by a forest.

Taking a few minutes to calm himself Matt called Kelly, Herman, Cruz, Mills and the Chief to let them know of the location his phone was last spotted. After that he called some of his other friends and then finally he put his phone into his pocket and went into Gabby's hospital room.

Taking her eyes away from the nurses and doctors who were examining her Gabby looked at her boyfriend, "Any news?"

"Gab's I-"

"Matt, tell me!" She demanded clenching her teeth through another contraction.

"My GPS stops at Finch and Longwood, they're starting there."

"Finch and- how did she end up there?" Gabriela shook her head as she rubbed her abdomen, "Maybe we were wrong, and maybe we can't handle five kids."

"Gabriela I know its hard but right now, right now we need to focous on our daughter and then-"

"Dr. LaRue will be in shortly to check on you," A nurse informed Gabriela as she left the room and shut the door.

"Matt," Gabriela cried, "Carla's our daughter too. We adopted her remember? It doesn't matter what she calls us!"

Matt could see her stress level rising and knew that was the last thing she needed, "I know sweetie and I'm just as worried as you are but you need your strength for our daughter that's inside of you." He sat in the plastic chair beside her bed and stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb.

Gabriela couldn't hold in her tears anymore; tears built up from her brother's death finally surfaced.

"I miss then; God I miss them so much."

Matt didn't need to be told who Gabriela was referring to; he knew. "Here sweetie," He gently whipped the tears off her checks with a Kleenex, and then with another one got her to blow her nose.

"So I hear our little baby here wanted to come a little early," Dr. LaRue entered the hospital room followed by a technician who was wheeling a portable ultrasound machine.

"Yeah," Gabriela squeezed Matt's hand tightly as another contraction hit.

"We have a few options here but first I want to see how your baby is doing," Dr. LaRue explained.

"Options, what options?"

"Well on the phone you said you were leaking brown fluid; in most cases that's your babies first bowl movement, which can indicate fetal stress."

Gabriela squeezed her eyelids, "Is our baby going to be okay?"

"Lets hop so," Dr. LaRue moved the wand around on Gabby's abdomen.

"Matt," Gabriela turned her head and looked at her boyfriend, "Tell me, I can't, I can't look," She said, fear evident in her voice, "What if I hurt her? What if-"

"Ssh," Matt caressed her cheek, "I'm sure she's fine, she's a fighter just like her Mommy."

"Get me Dr. Patterson stat," Dr. LaRue told the young technician who went fleeing out of the room.

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Matt asked the OB\GYN his voice aligned with fear, "What's going on?"

* * *

Carla blinked open her eyes to see a woman leaning over her. "Get-" She tried to talk but her mouth was to sore and when she reached for her backpack it wasn't there. "Dad-" She cried.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetheart; you took a tumble, but I'm going to help you."

Carla's head throbbed and when she tried to move her right arm she let out s sharp cry.

"I think you broke your arm sweetheart. I called an ambulance though and then we'll go to the hospital.

Carla looked up at the woman who looked like someone she'd seen before but her body had undergone too much trauma that she closed her eyes again and was out.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So not one but two cliff-hanger endings? *evil laugh* Who do you think is looking after Carla? What about the baby, is she going ro be okay? Review and stay tuned to find out.


	13. Strength Part Two

**A\N: **So, here's the next chapter. It took me longer to write because I wanted to add a lot of detail and substance to it; I really hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global Disney or any of its movies or affiliates, Barbie or any Barbie movies or products.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Strength Part Two**

_**July 4**__**th**__**- One Year Earlier **_

_Wearing red shirt underneath a jean jumper three year old Carla Dawson held her mothers hand as they walked down the street towards Firehouse 51._

"_Now remember Auntie Gabby is working so-" Antonio told Carla and her twin brother Freddie as they rounded the corner._

"_Daddy they're playing," Freddie pointed to where Gabby and the other members of Firehouse fifty-one were spraying each other with water guns and throwing water balloons. One even had the hose out._

"_Water fight!" Carla smiled happily as she started jumping in the puddles of water._

"_Carla, Freddie," Gabby ran up to her niece and nephew and scooped them up into her soaking wet arms._

"_Can we play?" Freddie asked eagerly._

"_I don't know," Gabby turned to her older brother and sister in-law for permission._

"_Well we can't say no now can we?" Antonio replied, "It's a good thing it's hot out; they'll dry quickly."_

"_Yay!" Freddie and Carla cheered._

"_Here take these and…." Gabriela handed them a water balloon each and whispered instructions in there ears._

_Carla hi-fived her aunt and smiled as she walked up to her target, "Matt!" She called out._

_Lieutenant Matthew Casey turned around at the sound of the young voice, "Yeah swee-" He didn't even get out two words when he got soaked by Carla's water balloon._

"_That was fun!" Carla clapped her hands with delight, "You're cute." She looked at Matt, "Daddy said-"_

_Before Carla could finish Gabriela walked swiftly to her and placed a hand over her mouth._

"_This is your sweet little niece?" Matt raised one eyebrow playfully, "What did you do to her?"_

"_Hey! Whose kid is this!" Severide yelled; he had captured Freddie before he could throw the water balloon and now had the three year old in his arms._

"_That's Freddie!" Carla called, "My twin brother!'_

_Severide looked up and at the sound of the voice, "Who're you?"_

"_There my nice and nephew Severide," Gabby explained, _

"_Yay!" Freddie stuck his tongue out at him._

"_Go back to your aunt," Severide put Freddie on the ground._

"_He caughted me," Freddie ran back to Gabby with the water balloon still in his hands._

"_Now, him I believe that's your nephew. He's a spitting image of your brother," Matt looked between Antonio and the young boy._

"_I'm like Auntie Gabby. I love her," Carla hugged her aunt. "Who're you?"_

_Matt knelt down to the young girl's level, not however before seeing Hallie walk up to the station, "Hallie!" He waved her over._

_Standing up straight Matt kissed Hallie on the lips, Hallie you remember Gabby right?"_

"_Yeah, hi Gabby."_

"_Hi Hallie," Gabriela responded, trying to hide the resentment that glowed inside of her._

"_And these two adorable children are her niece and nephew Carla and Freddie."_

"_We're three," Carla held up three fingers, "And in September we're going to school!"_

_Hallie chuckled lightly, "Oh they're adorable but twins, you must be a handful. Are you watching them for the day Gabby?"_

"_No, my brother and sister in-law are over there."_

"_Daddy works for putting bad people in jail," Freddie announced._

_All three adults couldn't help but laugh at Freddie's description of what a police officer did._

"_Freddie is that what Daddy said he does?" Gabby tried to control her laughter._

"_No, that's what I think."_

"_Well sweetheart Daddy does put people in jail but he also helps people."_

"_Like you do?"_

"_Yeah like I do."_

"_What do you do?" Carla asked Hallie._

"_I'm a doctor, so when your Aunt brings in the people Matt and the other fire fighters save I make them better._

"_Daddy!" Carla suddenly yelled for her father, "Daddy! Come here!" She stomped her foot._

_Antonio came over, "Carla, don't yell unless you're hurt."_

_I'm sorry but she's a doctor! Carla pointed to Hallie, "She helps people."_

"_I'm sorry, my daughter she loves playing doctor," Antonio explained, "She wants to be one when she grows up."_

"_Well I'd think you'd make a great doctor," Hallie told her._

_Carla smiled. "I'm going to help babies."_

_Hallie chuckled._

"_Auntie Gabby saided she met you."_

"_Yeah Gabby and I have met before."_

"_Daddy saided she didn't like you."_

"_O-kay," Gabriela blushed furiously sending her older brother a glare, "I think its time for you two to get dried off. I bet Diego's getting tired."_

_Carla and Freddie both pouted._

"_You'll see Auntie Gabby at the fireworks tonight," Antonio reminded his children, "She's right though we do need to get home for Diego's nap."_

"_Okay," Carla hugged Gabby and then walked towards her mother._

"_Antonio," Gabby tugged her older brother's arm and pulled him aside, "I'm so angry I-Gabriela turned around and got the hose from Andy Darden, "I could soak you," She pointed the nozzle at Antonio and soaked him._

"_Yay!" Carla cheered, "Go Auntie Gabby!"_

"_Come here kiddo," Antonio scooped up his daughter and gave her a wet hug._

"_Antonio," Jackie rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable," She couldn't help but smile._

"_Yeah," He got a water balloon and soaked Gabriela with it, "Now we're even."_

"_We'll see you at later," She said as he kissed her cheek, "Bye guys see you at the fireworks._

"_Bye Gabby." Jackie waved to her sister in-law_

"_Bye Auntie Gabby!" Carla and Freddie ran back for one last hug._

"_Are we still playing or what?" Kelly Severide asked._

"_Yeah," Matt responded as he started soaking his friend with his water gun._

"_So, about what Carla said," Gabriela walked to where Hallie was watching the action._

"_Look Gabby; I'm not stupid I know you and Matt care about each other; everyone can see that. I trust Matt though and if he says nothing's going on between you too then I believe him. _

"_Nothing's going on, Matt loves you."_

* * *

**Present Day**

"Where is that ambulance?" Hallie shook her head in frustration as se tore off a piece of her shirt and tied it around Carla's head wound to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding.

"That should help," She reached for the backpack and looked inside. She knew somewhere somebody was missing this little girl and she wanted to find out any indication on who that could be.

Turning on the phone she discovered it needed a password to open so she reached for the wallet, "Matthew Casey?" Her eyes widened and she sat frozen as she saw the name on the driver's license. Then noticing sheets of paper had fallen out of the wallet one was an ultrasound picture and the other a picture of the young girl lying in front of her and three other children of similar age. Opposite Matt's driver's license in a see through pocket was a picture of him and Gabriela Dawson. That was when everything clicked in Hallie's mind.

She remembered hearing a few months ago about the death of Antonio and Jacklyn Dawson; Gabby's older brother. _So Gabby must have gotten custody of the kids and Matt's helping her out, _Hallie thought to herself as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Ma'am?" A group of police officers ran down the hill, "Are you in the who called 9\11?"

Hallie nodded her head, "Yeah I'm a doctor at Lakeshore, Hallie Thomas."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Another police officer asked as he eyed her, "There's only three ways down, we didn't see you so you didn't walk down the trail and you don't look hurt so you didn't try climbing down-"

"I live a few blocks away, I take the path to work; it's easier. Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

"We think you may have found a young girl who was reported missing." The first police office explained.

"Carla's missing? I mean was missing?"

"We never said her name was Carla."

Hallie didn't know how, and didn't want to explain how she knew Carla.

"Ma'am," The officer said, "I think we need to ask you a few questions."

"Hallie, you're the one who found her," Leslie Shay walked to the front of the group.

Hallie nodded her head.

"How is she?"

"Broken right arm, concussion, and two broken ankles. She's pretty beat up, She was conscious for awhile but only for a few seconds."

Leslie shook her head, "How bad is her head?"

"Pretty bad, when I found her she was in a pool of blood. For a child her age…."

"Yeah I know," Shay was well aware of the medical consequences that could come from Carla's injury, memory loss, loss of abilities, depression, migraines etc.

"Ma'am a word," The police officer said again, this time with less patience in his voice.

* * *

_**July 4**__**th**__**-One year earlier**_

_Matthew Casey parked his truck on the side of the road and looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. _

_He had known for a few years that he had romantic feelings for his good friend Gabriela Dawson. What he did now know though was if Gabriela shared those feelings, after what happened earlier in the day though he was almost positive she did. _

_So now he sat in his car thinking about what he had been thinking about for the past few months; if he was in love with Hallie how could he also be in love with Gabriela? Was one not true love? _

_When he first met Gabriela he'd be the first to admit he had a crush on her based predominantly on her looks; however once getting to know her instead of those feelings going away they got stronger and whenever they touched or got close Matt felt electricity run through his body; a sense not as strong as it was with Hallie._

_His head getting heavy and overwhelmed Matt unbuckled his seat belt and hoped out of his truck. Locking it he walked into the nearly disserted park and to the place where he and some other fire fighters were setting off the fireworks._

"_Matt!" Freddie ran up to him and crushed him with a hug around the legs, "Matt!"_

"_Hey buddy," Matt smiled down at him, "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"_

"_Mommy's at home."_

"_My wife needed to rest," Antonio approached him, so it's just the four of us, unless you and Hallie want to join?"_

"_Hallie has an early shift tomorrow so she's not coming and I'm setting off the fireworks." Matt explained._

"_Cool job," Freddie exclaimed._

"_Daddy I'm cold!" Carla complained._

"_Yeah, we better find a go area to sit and get set up. It was nice seeing you again."_

"_You too," Matt smiled._

"_I'll find you guys in a bit, I'm gonna stay here," Gabby told her brother._

"_Alright," Antonio nodded his head._

"_So," Gabriela rocked on her feet as she turned to face Matt; and boy did he have a wonderful face to look at. _

"_So," Matt repeated, "The kids are really cute. How many do they have?"_

"_Well, Freddie and Carla are three, Diego just turned two and Maria's nine months old."_

"_You're great with them." Matt told her smiling._

_Gabriela did everything she could not to blush when he smiled; if she had to pick one thing she loved most about him it would be his smile, it made her dizzy and warm inside every time he smiled at her._

"_They're great kids, they seem to really like you."_

"_Yeah like soaking me with water, my shoes are still soaking wet," He poked her, "I wonder why they attacked me?"_

"_Gee, I wonder why."_

"_Could if of been you?" _

"_Who, me?" Gabriela pretend to me shocked, "I'd never do something like that,"_

"_Uh huh," He felt the urge to kiss her on the lips. Her lips that were moist and… he really needed to get away from her before he actually did, "I should probably go help set up, see you later."_

"_Yeah," Gabriela smiled, "See you later."_

* * *

**Present Day-**

"What's wrong with our baby?" Matt asked Dr. LaRue a second time.

Dr. LaRue didn't know how to put it into words; luckily before she had to Dr. Patterson chief of Obstetrics walked into the room.

"Do you see what I see?" Dr. LaRue used a pointer on the screen.

"Yes. Yes I do," The older doctor nodded his head.

"What is going on?" Matt demanded.

"You're having twins." Dr. Patterson pointed out both babies.

"Twins?" Gabriela opened her eyes in a jolt, "But we had ultrasounds done and everything. How could we not know earlier?"

"It's rare but sometimes one twin hides behind the other and until now, that's what has ben happening. You see now, your first baby girl is coming out head first but the other baby girl isn't, she appears to be stuck."

"Is she okay?" Gabriela asked, her stress levels increasing by the second. She and Matt were worried enough about raising five children but now it was going to be six, six children under the age of five.

"Yes she's fine. Now we have a few options," Dr. Patterson explained, "We can try to reposition the second baby so she comes out head first or we can do delivery by C-section and deliver both babies."

* * *

_**December-One year ago**_

_Matt and Gabriela were curled up on the couch in her apartment by a fire in the fireplace, it was their second date and they had been telling each other about their lives all night._

"_Okay," Matt kissed the side of her head and moved her closer into him, "Do twins run in your family?" _

"_Actually, on my father's side they do, I have three sets of cousins who are twins."_

"_From different parents?"_

"_No, four our siblings, they're all older then me."_

"_Where do they live? Do you see them often?"_

"_They live in Madrid; I saw them a few times when I was younger and at Antonio's wedding."_

"_Ah," Matt nodded, "I've always wanted to go to Europe, I hear its romantic."_

_Gabriela blushed, "Well the last time I went I was fifteen and I did meet this cute Spanish boy,"_

"_Oh you did? Should I be jealous?"_

"_Hm," Gabby, pretend to think._

_Matt started tickling her in response._

_Gabriela giggled until Matt pulled her into a kiss, "Have I told you how sexy your laugh is?" He kissed her forehead._

_Gabriela felt weak in his arms and decided she was ready for the next step._

"_Matt," She kissed his jawline, "You know how we talked about waiting?"_

"_Yeah," Matt's heart raced every time her lips touched his skin._

"_I'm ready."_

_Matt took both of her hands in his and looked at her in the eyes. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he couldn't think of anyone he loved or could love more; that was why he didn't want to make love with her unless she was sure she was ready._

"_Honey, are you sure?"_

_Gabriela crashed her lips into his and then in one quick movement she stood up and pulled him into her bedroom._

* * *

**Present Day-**

"Mr. Casey, Ms. Dawson," A nurse rushed into the room, "Your daughter's been found, she's in the ER."

Gabriela felt her heart drop; she'd only be in the ER if she was badly hurt. "Go Matt," She patted her boyfriend's hand.

"But what about-"

"I'm going to have the babies naturally, if anything changes you'll be the first to know."

Matt kissed her on the lips and followed the nurse out of the room.

Getting to the ER the nurse led Matt into a small room where Leslie and Kelly were sitting with a very upset Carla.

"Oh sweetie," He rushed to her and kissed her forehead.

"They scheduled a emergency CT scan for her head and AN MRI for her arms and legs."

"CT Scan?" Matt panicked.

"Hallie said she-"

"Hallie?"

"Yeah Hallie found her. She said Carla must have fallen from the cliff and hit her head because when she found her she was unconscious and bleeding."

Matt felt tears fall from his eyes.

"How's Gabby?" Leslie wondered. "Do you want me to stay with here or-?"

"No stay," Carla reached for Matt's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart," Matt promised. Then to Leslie he said, "We're having twins and one isn't positioned right so the doctor's think it could be a while before they're born. If you want you can go up and see her but you don't have to."

Leslie smiled, "Come on Kelly."

"Me? Oh no, I think I'll go wait in the waiting room."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "You're a fire fighter Kelly, you've delivered babies before."

"Yeah but not Gabby's babies, no thank you she's bad enough when she's angry and not in labour."

Matt couldn't help but chuckle, "That doesn't leave this room."

"Come on," Shay tugged his arm, "You're gonna get a lesson in pain."

Kelly groaned.

"Ah," A young doctor walked into the room, "Mr. Casey I presume."

'Yes," Matt nodded his head, "Have you scheduled the MRI's and x-rays yet?"

"Yes, I was actually able to bump her up so she's going to the MRI now and then after that to X-Rays."

"No!" Carla tightened her grip on Matt's hand, "Scary!"

Matt had seen MRI machines before, had even been in them but he had never realized how scary they could be for a child, especially when they didn't know what they were.

"You're Daddy can stay with you if you and you know what you can even pick out a movie to watch. Do you like Disney?"

Carla shut her eyes; tears still pouring down her face, "Tired!"

The doctor looked at Matt for help, "Sweetie the machine is going to make your head feel better."

"Promise you'll stay?"

"Promise."

"And after we can watch Brave and Tangled and Cinderella and-"

Matt kissed her hand, "We can watch any movie you want."

"You just need to sign the forums," The doctor handed Matt the clipboard he had in his hands. "Great," He handed the forums to a nurse and held the wheelchair as Matt lifted Carla out of the bed.

The MRI Lab was on the second floor so by the time they arrived Carla had time to get scared again and seeing all the nurses and doctor's didn't help.

"Hey sweetheart, my names Sophia," A young nursing student approached, "How would you like to watch a movie?"

Carla grabbed Matt's hand.

"You're Daddy can stay with you, that's the best part, and after I think I have something for you for being so brave."

Usually Matt didn't approve by bribery to get children to do what adults wanted; however in this exact moment he couldn't had thought of something better to say.

"What is it?" Carla asked, "A toy?"

"No I think its better then a toy," Sophia smiled, "I think it's a balloon, and we can put it right on your wheel chair."

"I want one!" Carla nodded her head.

"Okay then, can you be a brave girl and com with me and Daddy to the MRI room?"

"Carry me?" Carla held her hands up to Mat.

"Of course," Matt carefully lifted her into his arms.

"You're not wearing any medal are you?" The nurse asked, "Not even the zipper of your jeans?"

"The zipper." Matt forgot there wasn't allowed any medal in the MRI room.

"No!" Carla cried, "You promised you'd stay!"

"Daddy just needs to put some new pants on," Sophia explained, "How about while we wait for him we pick out a princess movie. It's in a girl only area, no boys allowed."

Carla didn't look to sure, "But…."

"Daddy will be waiting for us in the room." Sophia promised, "You wouldn't want a boy in the special girls room would you?"

"Yeah go with Sophia sweetie, go pick out a movie to watch."

Carla frowned tears pouring down her face. "He's not leaving!" She clung to Matt's shirt, "I love him!"

At those words Matt's heart skipped a beat; Carla had never told him she loved him, not even before her parents had died.

"I love you to sweetheart," He kissed the top of her head, "But I need you to be brave and go with Sophia for me, can you do that?"

"You'll go," She sniffled.

Matt reached into his pocket and handed her his wallet, "You hold onto this until I get back. I can't go anywhere without that, you know I need that."

"Okay," Carla glanced at Sophia, "I'll go with you."

"That's my brave girl," Matt put het gently back in the wheelchair.

After the MRI Carla had two x-rays scheduled, one for her left ankle and the other for her left arm, both of which were suspected to be broken.

It was well after four when Matt and Carla arrived back in her hospital room and Matt barely had time to order her a TV and DVD player when her dinner came and he realized how hungry he was.

"How's my best friend doing?" Sophia walked into the room carrying a bag.

"Sophia!" Carla smiled happily as she pushed her food try away and attempted to stand.

"Sorry sweetie," Matt gently pushed her down, "Remember you're on an IV so you can't stand.

"But I can come see you," Sophia put the bag down gently, "I managed to get some movies for you to watch, even-"

"Brave!" Carla exclaimed as she saw the movie Sophia had pulled out of the bag, "I didn't finish it."

"I know, you can watch it later."

"Any results yet on the tests?" Matt asked.

"No, not yet, hopefully soon though."

Matt nodded his head as he rubbed his face; "Hey Carla why don't we set up Brave now, would you like that?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded her head,

Matt stood up and put the DVD in the player and put it back to the scene where Carla left off.

"Can you stay Sophia?'

"No, I wish I could but I have to get back to work. I'll come check it later though if I get a chance."

"Thanks," Matt offered her a tired smile as he reached into his pocket and got out his phone to text Leslie. He wanted to see Gabby put didn't want Carla to be alone.

After receiving a text from Leslie saying Gabby was in major pain as the second baby wasn't moving but the first one was ready to come out he was more anxious then ever. He didn't want to miss the birth of his twin daughters but he wanted to stay with Carla. He was just about to ask Shay to come down when she and Severide walked through the door.

"Kelly, Leslie!" Carla smiled, "I'm watching Brave. My friend Sophia gave it to me."

"Nice friend," Kelly avoided eye contact with Matt, as he still wasn't sure how much contact he was allowed to have with Carla.

"She's a grown-up," Carla continued, "She's cool!"

"Ooh, a grown-up friend. Now that is cool," Leslie's smiled matched hers, "You're the only kid I know that has grown-up friends."

"I'm special."

"Yes you are," Matt gently kissed her forehead. "Now can you do me a big girl favour? Can you stay with Leslie and Kelly well I go up and see Auntie Gabby?"

"You lied! Carla screamed, "You're leaving!"

This was what Matt was afraid of, "Sweetheart," He began, "When you needed me I was with you but now Auntie Gabby and your little cousins need me and I want to be with them."

"You hate me," Carla sniffled back tears, "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Carla but I also love Auntie Gabby and your little cousins."

"Are they hurt too?" Carla frowned.

Matt decided since she was showing some compassion towards her new cousins that he would tell her the truth in a way she would understand, "Yeah they are. One od the babies is stuck in Auntie Gabby's stomach and can't come out."

Carla looked at his face. She knew he wanted to leave but she was afraid he wouldn't come back; afraid he'd leave like her parents did.

"Carla, I really do have to go," Matt reached into her backpack and got out her monkey Annie and handed it to her, "But Annie is here with you and so are Leslie and Kelly.

"Take Annie," Carla pushed the monkey back to Matt, "For the babies."

"That's a very grown-up thing to do Carla. I'm so proud of you."

Carla smiled, "I'm a big girl."

"You are," Matt kissed her cheek, "Don't worry I'll come back and I'll have Annie with me."

Carla still wasn't sure if she believed he would come back but she liked being called grown-up and when she did nice things she felt good inside.

"I love you," She said as Matt walked towards the door.

"I love you to Carla," Matt told her.

As soon as Matt closed the door he put the stuffed monkey under his arm and bolted towards the stairs.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, What did you think? Please review and let me know.


	14. Small Gains

**A\N: **Here it is, another chapter, the names of both twin girls are found out in this story, one with a little bit of a twist. My new cyber-friend **VictoriaAnnx **who helped me write and helped me with ideas for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, The Chicago Blackhawkes, the NHL or any of its teams and the company who makes Pull-Ups.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Small Gains**

"Matt," Gabriela was relieved when she saw her boyfriend rush into the hospital room.

"Hey sweetheart," He kissed her cheek not caring at all that it was sweaty.

"The other baby she-" Gabriela didn't have the energy to stop crying, "She's stuck and they're afraid she might die."

Matt could swear his heart stopped if only for a second, "What about the first one?"

"She's fine," Gabriela squeezed Matt's hand as she felt another strong contraction, "She's just taking a long time to come."

Matt gently placed one hand on her abdomen. He could feel his one of his daughter's heads.

"Ow! Matt!" Gabriela yelped in pain, "What did you do?"

Matt took his hand away and stepped back; he hadn't meant to do anything but as tears continued to stream down Gabby's face and she looked like she was in extreme pain he rushed out of the room to get a doctor.

Dr. Larue rushed into the room followed by a few nurses. "Well, Ms. Dawson," She gently fingered her lower abdomen, "I have some good news that pain you felt was your second baby girl re-positioning herself; she's now in the correct position and seems to be catching up to her sister."

Gabriela smiled through the pain and exhaustion, "I just want them out. How much longer?"

"At this rate possibly two or three more hours but its hard to say," Dr. Larue stood up. "I'll come back in half an hour to check on you." She walked out of the room and let the nurses do a routine check

"Gabby I'm sorry I-" Matt took her hand but Gabriela pulled away.

"This is all your fault!" She cried, "Why did you have to do this to me?"

Matt couldn't say he wasn't prepared for this to happen; in all of the books he read for first time fathers there were sometimes entire chapters dedicated to what woman said during labour and the threats they made. They were usually tired, hormonal and in major pain; And Matt knew Gabriela was under more stress then was good for her or the babies.

"Well," She snapped, "Don't just sit there, do something."

"I don't know what to say Gabriela; you're right. It is my fault, my fault that you're giving me two miracles."

Gabriela huffed in annoyance and pain, "Yeah well you try giving birth to them."

"If I could I would sweetheart but that's your job. You're going to have a connection with them no one will be able to match, sweetheart you're-"

"Matt!" Gabby experienced the worst pain of her life, "Matt I can feel her one of them crowning! Get the doctor now!" She tried to hold her daughter in and fight off the urge to push her out. "Not now!" She squeezed her hands so hard her nails dug into her skin and left her palms bloody and scared.

"MATT!" She shrieked so loud it echoed off the walls, the only sound toping it a screeching cry of a tiny baby.

Ever so gently Matt picked up his daughter and held her in his arms.

Seconds later Dr. Larue ran into the room with nurses and other doctors.

"Here," A nurse held out her arms, "I'll clean her up and then you can hold her."

Matt didn't want to let his daughter go, she might be crying and covered in dark red blood but she was perfect.

"I'm sorry Sir, I have to take her, you can cut the cord though."

Matt nodded his head and was handed surgical scissors to cut the babies umbilical cord. He then reluctantly handed his daughter over to the nurses and doctors to be checked over.

"She's beautiful," Matt walked back to his girlfriend's side, "Perfect in every way."

"Her sister should be coming soon," She took his hand, "I can feel her coming too."

"Okay Gabriela I need you to push," Dr. LaRue instructed.

Gabriela squeezed Matt's hand and used all the strength her body had left to push her baby out.

"One more push, Gabriela."

Collapsing on the pillow Gabby took a deep breath, "She's not even crowing yet," Tears ran down her cheeks."

"Come on Gabriela just one more push. Can you do that for me?"

Gabriela pushed through another contraction and then another one.

"Here you go Mr. Casey all cleaned up," A nurse handed Matt the first baby girl. She was swaddled tightly in a pink blanket and had a little pink hat on as well as a medical bracelet on her ankle. Yawning the baby looked up at him wrapped her fist around his finger and closed her eyes.

Gabriela focused her attention on her first baby as she pushed through what she hoped was the last contraction.

When she heard her a cry she collapsed onto the bed,

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Matt handed there first born daughter to her.

Gabriela kissed her forehead, "We've waited a long time for you."

The examination for the second baby took a lot longer then usually making both Gabby and Matt worry. They had both feared something could be wrong with her but the thought had been forced into the back of their minds.

"I'm happy to tell you, you have two healthy identical twin girls," Dr. LaRue handed Matt the second baby who like her sister had now stopped crying and had fallen asleep.

Tears came down Matt's cheek as he sat slowly on Gabriela's hospital bed, "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have the most beautiful family ever."

"Matt about-" Gabriela began but Matt silenced her with a kiss; "I don't want you under any stress right now. You're body needs to rest."

"Matt we have-"

"Gabriela I'm serious."

To exhausted for a fight she gave up and turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven o'clock," Matt looked at his watch, "We'll call everyone tomorrow."

"Are Leslie and Kelly with Carla?"

"Yeah they are."

"Tomorrow if she's able to she can come up here, I'd like to see her."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Matt smiled softly as she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sophia!" Carla grinned as the nursing student walked into the room carrying a bucket of makers, stickers and crayons.

"Hey bestie," She smiled in return, "I thought maybe we could do some colouring while your Daddy goes to the hospital store."

Carla had not had a good morning. The test results had come in and she had broken her left ankle and her left arm. So for a good majority of the morning she had been getting casted. She had a pink cast on her entire arm and another one covering her entire foot. She was also not happy about being in a wheel chair for up to six weeks while her bones heeled.

So less then half an hour ago when she returned to her room in tears Matt asked to speak to her doctor outside the room. He asked if Sophia could come for a visit, as maybe that would cheer Carla up. He was very happy when the pediatrician said it could be arranged.

"No," Carla shook her head, "I can't draw," She held up her arm cast.

"A pink cast!" Carla made it sound cool, "You have a pink cast! Why don't we draw on your cast? I'll draw anything you want on it."

"He stays," Carla pointed to Matt with her non-casted hand.

"Uh Carla that's-" Sophia began but Matt cut in.

"Sweetie I need to go and get some things from the store; but when you're with Sophia you won't even know I'm gone."

"Yeah we're going to have lots of fun," Sophia smiled, "We can make cards if you want."

"Not for the stupid babies," Carla shook her head.

"Carla I don't like that word," Matt scolded, "Now you be good for Sophia and I'll be back before you know it,

When Matt had left the room Carla began to cry.

"Don't cry Sweetheart," Sophia soothed, "Daddy will be back soon."

"No, he's dead!" Carla sobbed.

Sophia looked at the young girl; she was stunned to say the least. Not knowing what else to do she changed the subject and got Carla drawing pictures.

Twenty minutes later when Matt returned she asked to speak to him in the hallway.

"After you left Carla started crying so I told her you'd be back soon. She said "No Daddy's dead."

"Oh," Matt sighed, "I'm not her biological father," He explained, "Her parents died a few months ago. I'm her adoptive father but she just calls me Uncle Matt because that's what I was before."

Sophia was shocked. She had not been expecting an answer like that. "I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"No its fine," Matt assured her, "You would have no way of knowing."

"We did some colouring, I hope I was able to help at least a little." Sophia turned and walked down the hallway.

"How would you like to go and see Auntie Gabby and your new cousins," Matt tried to make it sound like an adventure, "Your brothers and sister are up there too."

"I don't want to," Carla frowned, "I hate them."

"Carla that's not a very nice thing to say," Matt told her, "Now put your colouring away, we need to go upstairs."

"I hate you," Carla did what she was told.

Matt had hoped that the improvements Carla had made the previous day would be a regular thing however he was not surprised when they weren't. Carla, and all of her sibling's recovery from their parent's death would take a very long time.

Pushing Carla's wheelchair to the elevator Matt pressed the floor button. He didn't say anything, he instead let Carla decide if she wanted to talk; no surprise she didn't have any interest in talking.

When they got closer to the room they could hear multiple voices and when Matt pushed Carla into the room all eyes turned onto her.

"Carla!" Freddie bolted towards his sister, "You're hurt bad," He pouted.

"Yeah," Carla nodded her head.

"Cool drawings," Freddie smiled at the drawings that Sophia had done, "Can I draw on it?"

"I think that's a great idea," Matt spoke before Carla had a chance to, "Why don't you do it over here." He pushed Carla towards a small coffee table and small couch.

"No markers," Carla looked at Matt," They're downstairs."

"I'll go and get them," Matt spirited out of the room and returned minutes later with the bin of markers and stickers.

"No boy stickers," Carla warned Freddie.

"Daddy!" Maria lunged out of her grandfather's arms and reached for Matt, "Daddy," She whined.

"I'm here sweetie," Matt took the toddler into his arms and kissed her.

"Daddy," She settled contently in his arms, "Babies," She pointed to the two small babies, one being held by Gabby and the other by her grandmother. "Two babies." She held up two fingers.

"That's right, good counting," Matt praised.

"Daddy," Three year old Diego pulled on Matt's paint leg, "I misseded you," He wrapped his arms around his leg and hugged it.

Matt looked down at the young boy, currently wearing Chicago Blackhawks t-shirt and a pair of jeans, his pull-ups just visible.

He had always wondered what it would be like to have a son, someone to take to hockey games with. It wasn't that he didn't want to have daughters it was the fact that before his father died they had a special bond and he wanted to have that with a son of his own. He looked down at Diego and then at Freddie who was busy placing stickers on a red piece of paper; it suddenly dawned on him that he had two sons that needed him as a role model now more then ever.

"Freddie come here," Matt told the four year old.

Freddie stopped what he was doing and walked over to Matt. He looked up at him, blue eyes on green.

"Freddie, Diego how would you boys like it if I taught you how to play baseball this summer?"

Freddie's mouth opened wide and just as he was about to say he'd love to Carla let out an ear piercing scream that made Maria and both twin girls cry.

"Carla!" Matt, not understanding what had happened turned to the girl and scolded, "You don't scream like that unless you're hurt.

Tears in her eyes Carla stood up and with the cast on her ankle fell face first on the marble floor.

Sitting up she began shaking and crying more then she had in a long time.

"Carla," Matt knelt beside her.

"NO!" She screamed, "You hate me!"

"Carla," George stepped forward and the four year old collapsed into his arms, "I think I'll take her back to her room."

Matt didn't know what to say; one look at Gabriela and he knew he had done something wrong but he wasn't sure what it was.

After that the visit was awkward at best and cut short when Gabriela's mother said she needed to get the kids home for Diego and Maria's nap, even though that was true both Gabriela and Matt knew it was an excuse to leave the tension filled room and let the young couple talk things out.

After the door to the room closed Gabriela stared Matt in the eyes, "Have you completely lost your mind?" She wanted a straight answer, "What were you thinking?"

"When Gabby?" He asked seriously swallowing the lump in his throat when he stared at him.

"When you told Freddie and Diego you'd teach them how to play baseball. You should have seen the look on Carla's face Matt if I wasn't so tired I'd beat you up."

It suddenly dawned on him what was wrong; all Carla wanted was attention, loosing having to share two parents with three siblings was bad enough before the twins were born. Then Matt had to go and suggest he teach Freddie and Diego how to play baseball, in the spur of the moment he wasn't thinking.

He shut his eyelids tight, "No wonder your father hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Matt, he hardly knows you. How can he hate you?"

"I don't know what I was thinking Gabby."

"I do, you were thinking that Diego just called you Daddy. He called me Mommy to when he ran in here."

"It wad different then with Maria it was-"

"Matt I understand, okay I have-had a brother I know most men want sons; just like most woman want daughters. It just was a quick reaction and Carla caught it."

"Yeah and now I've made things worse."

"Matt despite everything she does, everything she says, somewhere inside her is that sweet little girl wanting to come out. I know it is."

"I hope you're right," Matt looked at their daughters who were peacefully asleep in their bassinets.

"So," Matt looked at his girlfriend and changed the subject, "Why didn't you tell your mom their names?"

"Because only one of them has a name! And we don't even know which one it is!" She suddenly became very emotional and tears flooded her face.

Matt stood up and walked to a pile of toys and accessories her parents and Shay and Severide had gotten for the babies. "Here," He pulled out two different onsies, "When they wake-up we can put them in these."

"Matt," She cried, "This is serious, we don't know which baby is which. What one was born first."

"She was," Matt pointed to the sleeping baby in the bassinet closest to where he was standing.

"How do you know?"

"Because last night I remember putting her in it right before I went to bed; and I know it's her I was holding because around eleven thirty we switched and up until that time you were holing her."

"Well at lest one of us is a good parent."

"Gabby you spent almost thirteen hours giving birth to them. It's perfectly normal for your body to be tired and for you to forget things. You used up a lot of energy bringing them to us."

"Is that supposed to make he feel better? Because it doesn't, not only does one of them not have a name but we didn't even know about her."

"That's not our fault."

"Yes it is Matt! We-or at least I should have known. What kind of mother I'm I?"

"Gabriela we've been raising four young children who miss their parents and are having some problems, we've also been worried about money and a new house. We barely had any time alone."

"Matt they lived inside of me for nine months. How could I not know?" She started breathing heavily.

"Ssh," Matt kissed the side of her head as he sat down beside her, "She's our little miracle. We didn't expect to have her so she's that much more special."

Gabby blinked her eyes, "Did Mackenzie just cry?" She peered over to the bassinet and sure enough the first baby was fussing.

Standing up carefully Gabriela walked over and wrapped the tiny infant in her arms, "Mommy's here," She soothed.

Mackenzie started crying louder.

"She needs to be changed," Gabriela walked to the change table and laid the baby down gently.

Matt walked over and brought a pink outfit with him holding it in hands he wrapped his arms around Gabby, "I don't want you to ever think you're a bad mother. These girls, their older sibling and me, we all need you."

"It's just hormones," She took the pink outfit from Matt's hands and began changing Mackenzie into it.

"Uh-huh, we'll talk about it later," He kissed the neck, "I'm going to go down and check on Carla. I'll be back soon."

"Bring her with you."

"If I can," Matt knew how difficult getting Carla to do anything was going to be.

As soon as Matt came into few of the room George simply nodded is head to Sophia and walked out closing the door as he did, "Let's have a talk son," He led the younger man into a brightly coloured waiting room and sat down in a chair.

Matt followed suit and wanted for the older man to start talking.

"I want you to know Matt we, my wife and I respect you for what you are doing. Not every man would step up and agree to raise four children no matter how much they love them. I also know Gabriela's been in love with you for a long, long time and her brother-" George stopped and took a minute, talking about his late son was still a hard topic for him.

"Antonio," He finally was able to continue, "Antonio respected you and liked you a lot. I have to say you've made a good impression on me so far too. Just don't break my daughter and grand-children's hearts." He warned

"Sir, I love your daughter very much, and I love all six of those children equally; but I know what I said was wrong and-"

"About baseball?" George guessed.

Matt nodded his head in conformation.

"I'll be honest it wasn't the best thing to say for Carla's sake but it certainly made Diego and Freddie very happy. That's the thing though with parenting you can't always win. You're time is precious and someone's always going to feel their not getting enough of it. You have to learn how to balance it.

When Gabby and Antonio were younger my wife and I would spend alternate Friday's with them. For example if I spent time with Gabby one Saturday the next I'd spend with Antonio."

"That's a good idea Sir, but I'm not sure it would work for us. I work some weekends and with six kids…"

"I'm not suggesting you do it, I'm just giving you some ideas. My wife and I didn't start it until Antonio and Gabby were five and six.

"Do you think something like that would be good for us?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to raise those children but if you're asking me whether Carla, Freddie and Diego are in desperate need of one-on-one attention I'd say the answer is yes."

"I have every intention of teaching them how to play baseball; I know they don't need to have their hopes dashed."

"No, no they don't and I don't believe you're the kind of man that would do that; but if you ever need an extra hand with them, let me know I'm an old pro." He patted Matt's knee in a fatherly way before walking out of the room.

"I should probably get going now Carla," He walked back into the hospital room followed by Matt, "But it looks like you're fine here."

"Okay Grandpa," Carla looked at him, "I made you this," She handed him a picture as he approached her bed.

"I'll make sure it goes on the fridge at home," He kissed her forehead.

"He's my Grandpa," Carla turned to Sophia and said, completely ignoring Matt, "He's really nice."

"He seems nice," Sophia said.

"Carla," Matt sat on the edge of the bed, a signal Sophia took as her cue to leave.

"Carla I need to get back to work now but remember what we talked about."

"I remember," Carla replied.

"Carla," Matt continued after Sophia had left the room, "What I did before, saying those things. I hurt you and I feel bad; I didn't mean to hurt you but I'm still apologizing," Matt intently modeled the way she and her siblings were being taught to apologize.

"You did hurted me," Carla frowned, "I made me sad."

Admitting how she felt, especially to him was a giant step for Carla and Matt was very proud of her.

"That' good you used your words to tell me that Carla. What do you think we should do know?"

"Can you teach me how to play baseball too?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I can," Matt smiled, "We'll wait until your casts are off and you're heeled properly. How does that sound?

"Okay."

"Now, Auntie Gabby wants to see you, do you think we could go upstairs for awhile."

"NO! Carla's attitude quickly changed and she became very angry, "I don't want to."

"But you know what sweetheart everyone else is gone and Auntie Gab by wants to spend some time with just you."

"Without the babies?"

"No, the babies will be there."

"No thank you!" Carla returned to her drawings.

"Nice manners Carla but I want to go up and I don't want you here all alone."

"You love the babies!" Carla accused him, "Why?"

Matt wasn't surprised this question had come up and he hoped is answer didn't cause Carla to freak out even more, "Because they're my little girls; but so are you, so is Maria and Freddie and Diego are my sons. I love you all equally."

"No!" Carla screamed, "Mommy and Daddy dieded! You don't love us!"

"Carla," Matt lifted her up and put her in her now decorated wheelchair, "I do love you, I love you very, very much."

"Let me go!" Carla shrieked as Matt wheeled her into the hallway and towards the elevator.

Matt had let her scream all the way down the hall and in the elevator in the hopes that she got it out of her system, however once they were in the maternity ward, he stood in front of her wheelchair and stared down at her.

"That's enough Carla. There are babies on this floor and I don't want you waking them up when you scream do you understand?"

"No!" Carla tried to undo the seatbelt and escape.

Matt felt like he would collapse into tears any second; of all of her siblings Carla was the one that he used to have the strongest relationship with. He remembered vividly she used to giggle whenever he and Gabby would talk before they started dating. With the help of Shay she even slipped a love note in Gabby's locker and forged his signature on it; That's why it pained him greatly when she responded so poorly to him now. It wasn't that he was expecting her to call him Daddy he knew there would be problems but he wasn't expecting a complete one-eighty turn.

"Auntie Gabby he kid-napped me," Carla pointed at Matt as he wheeled her into the room and locked her wheelchair.

"Oh did he?" Gabriela knew Carla was being serious but she was having a hard time controlling her laughter. "Come here sweetheart I want you to meet one of your new cousins."

"I don't want to."

"Matt," Gabriela sent her boyfriend a pleading look, obviously she had a plan he wasn't in on.

"Come here," Matt carefully lifted Carla out of the wheelchair and carried her over to the couch where he placed her in-between himself and Gabriela.

"This is your new cousin," Gabriela tilted the baby ever so slightly so Carla could see her, "Do you remember when Maria was this small?"

"No," Carla shook her head.

"That's okay," She hadn't expected her to remember but she needed to ask it anyways, "Do you remember helping Mommy and Daddy out with her? You used to pick out her clothes and make funny faces when she was upset."

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy said I was a great big sister."

"That's right, you were. Since you were such a big help with Maria when you weren't a big girl in Junior Kindergarten Uncle Matt and I want you to be our special helper and help look after the twins what do you think about that?"

"No," Carla did not respond the way Gabriela had hoped, "You hate me."

"Carla I do not hate you, nobody hates you."

"You love them more," She cried and curled into her side.

"Oh sweetheart," All Gabriela wanted to do was wrap her in her arms and hold her.

"Sweetheart I want you to listen to me okay. I made a promise to your Mommy and Daddy a long time ago, do you know what that was."

"No," Carla's voice was muffled by her hospital gown.

"I promised them that if anything every happened to them I would look after you and your brothers and sister. I promised them I'd love you and treat you like you were my own children. Now I loved your parents and I would never break their promise."

"But Maria and Diego don't remember," She sniffled, "You replaced Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh sweetheart is that what you think?"

"You tookeded them away when you became our Mommy."

Hearing Carla tell her she though she hated her parents tore Gabriela to pieces. That was not her intention with the adoption at all. To be able to raise them as their own children and not always need the courts approval they needed to adopt them.

"Carla when Matt and I adopted all of you we were keeping my promise to your parents. If we didn't adopt you then you wouldn't be fully our children. I know it's hard to understand but I loved your Mommy and Daddy so much and I know I could never replace them."

"But-" Carla began protesting again.

Gabriela sighed she knew from the look in Carla's eyes that she did not understand anything she had just said.

"Maria and Diego are little sweetheart, they're not big like you and Freddie. They don't remember your Mommy and Daddy very well. All they know is that Matt and I are their Mommy and Daddy now, so that's why they call us that. If you don't want to you don't have to call us Mommy and Daddy."

At that Carla began to cry and held onto Gabby tighter. Gabby let her release all her emotions, hoping that she had finally managed to get through to Carla. She knew this wouldn't be the end of it, there would probably be more moments like today, but she hoped that over time they would become more infrequent.

When the tears had run out Carla lifted her head just in time to hear the baby in Gabby's arms start to cry.

"Make her stop!" Carla covered her ears as the crying continued and while doing so kept an eye on the other baby who wasn't crying.

"Carla," Matt scolded as he stood up and began soothing the baby, "That's not a nice word to use."

"I just want her to stop! I want Sophia, Sophia doesn't cry. She plays with me. Sophia! Sophia!'"

At Carla's screaming of Sophia's name the room suddenly went quiet as the baby stopped crying and Carla stopped screaming because it was quiet again.

"Good baby. I like it when you don't cry," Carla looked at the baby.

The bay looked at Carla as well and for a second in almost seemed like she heard her but then she started crying again.

"I WANT SOPHIA!" Carla screamed.

Suddenly the baby stopped crying.

"Matt," Gabriela looked at her boyfriend.

"I know," Matt shared the look, they were bot thinking the same thing.

"Carla, honey say the name Sophia to the baby only quiter this time, I think she likes it."

"Why?" Carla asked, "Sopia's my friend."

The baby turned and looked at Carla; she offered up a simple whimper.

"You can't like Sophia." Carla told the baby, "She's my friend!"

The baby began to cry again.

"Carla, I don't think she likes your friend Sophia I just think the name calms her. What do you think, do you like the name Sophia?"

"But that's Sophia's name, you can't steal her name that's not nice."

Matt laughed, "Sweetie lots of people have the same name," He explained hoping she would understand.

She didn't "But it's her name!"

"Why don't we ask Sophia first? If she says yes then can we name the baby Sophia?"

"I guess so," Carla looked down at the small baby, "Hi baby Sophia," She kissed her forehead, "I'm your big sister Carla."

At Carla's words Matt and Gabby stared at each other; not only had Carla acknowledged the baby but she introduced herself as her big sister. That was a huge step forward and they were both so relieved that it had happened.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, is Carla finally all better? How will she and her other siblings respond to the twins once their at home? How will Carla move around a two-story house and who'll share a room? Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the answers in the next chapter.


	15. An Uneasy Feeling

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter I really hope everyone likes it. If you do or even if you have constructive criticism please review and let me know what you think. Remember I'm always open to suggestions or ideas as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**An Uneasy Feeling**

**One Week Later**

Inside and outside Matt and Gabby's new house looked like a tornado had run through it. The inside of the house was overturned with boxes, both empty and full and lots of furniture that needed to be set up or connected. Currently they had no Internet or TV and no hydro. One week into their living situation and Matt and Gabriela were at their wits end.

Mackenzie and Sophia needed their consent attention and Maria was next in line; When Matt wasn't helping with the twins or Maria he was carrying and looking after Carla who post injury needed to be carried up and down the stairs and needed someone to take her to the washroom.

In the first week of August the new swing set and a lot of the other outdoor play materials had been delivered and on a Saturday Matt finally decided he needed to set up the swing set. If only to give the older children something to do outside.

"Need any help?" A man from a neighbouring house stood just outside of the property line.

Matt considered the offer, "Sure; My names Matt."

"Patrick," He walked over and stuck out his hand.

"How old are they?" He motioned to where Carla, Freddie and Diego were painting two big boxes.

"Four and three."

"I have a five year old daughter."

As if hearing the magic word Carla's head spun around, "I'm four!"

"I know your Daddy was just telling me. I think you and my little girl are going to be great friends.

Carla's lips formed a pout, "He's not my Daddy."

Before anyone could say anything Matt said to Patrick, "Yeah, that's something you should know. The three of them and their younger sister who's inside sleeping aren't biologically mine, I adopted them. My girlfriend and I do have two one-week-old daughters though.

Patrick knew by Matt's facial expression that he was uncomfortable sharing even that piece of information, "I'll go and get my tools and maybe even convince my kids to come out and play for a bit," He walked back towards his house.

Matt put down the instructions and walked over to Carla, "I'm very proud of you sweetie," He knelt down to her level, "You handled that situation like a big-girl."

"He didn't know," Carla shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"That's' right sweetheart," Matt kissed her hair before standing up just in time to see Patrick walked out of the house carrying s tool-box; behind him two children, his five year old daughter, and a son Matt guessed was anywhere from six to eight years of age.

"This is Alaina and Ryan," Patrick introduced his children, "This is Mr-"

"Casey. Matt Casey."

Alaina smiled, "Daddy can I paint?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know sweetie ask Mr. Casey."

"Mr. Casey can I paint?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

"Yay!" Alaina hugged him then turned back to her father,

"Go and tell Mommy you're painting and need clothes you can get dirty," Patrick instructed.

"Okay, Alaina went skipping off.

"Mr. Casey," Ryan looked at the two big boxes spread out in front to him, "Can I help build the swing-set? My Dad said I needed to ask first but I know I can do it. I'm really good at building things."

"Sure bud, if it's okay with your father you can hand us the pieces we need."

"Sounds like a plan," Patrick picked up the instructions and began reading.

"Daddy I'm ready to paint!" Alaina came back wearing pink jean shorts and a tie-dye t-shirt. Her long blonde hair tied back and underneath a hat.

"Great," Matt took her hand, "Freddie, Carla Diego" He approached the children, "This is Alaina, she lives next door to us. She's going to paint with you while her father and brother help me set up the play-set. I want you to be nice to her.

So for the next three hours Freddie Carla, Diego and Alaina painted empty boxes and talked while Matt, Patrick and Ryan made progress on the swing-set. Then at twelve o'clock Gabriela walked outside carrying Maria and two platters of sandwiches.

"Auntie Gabby!" Freddie put his paintbrush down and ran up to his aunt.

"You're silly," Alaina laughed.

"No," Freddie replied back as Gabriela put the smaller platter on the grass under a tree.

"You don't call Mommy, Auntie," She responded innocently.

"Sorry," Patrick sent apologetic looks to both Matt and Gabby.

Freddie blinked back tears as he clung to Gabby's yoga pants, "My Mommy and Daddy were murdered."

'What's murdered? Do you have it?"

"No!" Freddie shouted tears spilling from his eyes, "They're dead!"

"O-kay," Matt put down the tools, "How about we take a break for lunch?" He attempted to change the subject,

"Lets go inside and have some lunch," Patrick told his kids, "I hope we didn't cause to much trouble," He then asked Gabby and Matt.

"No," Matt assured him, "Thanks for all the help by the way."

"No problem."

* * *

"NO!" Freddie shouted as he pulled Diego's hands away, "It's my turn!"

"NO!" Diego pushed back as he tried to stir the wheel on the swing-set, "My turn."

Freddie pushed Diego back and the three year old landed inches away from the side of climbing structure. "GO AWAY!" He shouted.

"Hey, hey," Matt came rushing up, "Are you boys playing nicely?"

"I want to play alone!" Freddie announced stomping his feet, "No Diego."

"Who was using the steering wheel?"

"I was!"

"Okay Freddie," Matt used his hands to tell the young boy to calm down, "Diego why don't you play in the sandbox.

"No!" Freddie yelled, "No!" He ran down the stairs and towards the house. Running at full speed past Gabriela he ran towards his room and slammed the door and soon Mackenzie and Sophia had woken up.

"Fredrick Gregory Dawson!" Gabriela fumed with anger as she walked into the room, "We don't slam doors when we're angry. You know you use your words."

"I'm leaving!" Freddie announced as he tried to get pat Gabriela, "To the firehouse!"

"You're not going anywhere," Gabriela closed the door sat down against it. She looked at Freddie's face the four year old was clearly distraught and she had to say she could see it coming.

He had always been independent so when they moved into the house and she and Matt had so much to do they figured he'd be able to help out; so they got him to watch Maria and the twins or play with Diego. When they tucked the boys in for the night they hugged and kissed Diego first and in the mornings he was the first one woken-up. She now realized that no matter how mature he was he was still only four years old and he needed as much love and attention as his siblings did.

"Why do you want to go to the firehouse?" Gabriela questioned, it was interesting to het that a place he had only been to a handful of times was already a comfort to him and deemed in his mind a safe place.

"Otis" Freddie spitted out a single name through his tears. "He's funny."

"Yeah his is pretty funny," She lifted Freddie into her arms, "Well I think you're in luck because Uncle Matt is going to the station tomorrow and-"

"Oh boy!" Freddie jumped up, "Can I go?"

"I don't know? Do you think you deserve to go?" She tried using the self-discipline method; a method some of the parenting books suggested. So far it had been working with Carla.

"No," Freddie sat back on the ground and cried, "I'm bad."

_That wasn't supposed to happen. _Gabriela scolded herself as she looked at her nephew who was lying on the floor in tears. He thought he was the worst child in the world when that was far from the case.

"No you're not," Gabriela helped him sit up, "You're just having a bad day. I'm having bad day too."

"You are?" Freddie looked at her.

"Yeah I am. That's why I used your full name. I was mad that you woke your cousins up because they need to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Freddie apologized.

"That's good of you to say but I need to apologize to. Uncle Matt and I haven't been paying attention to you? We've been hurting your feelings."

Freddie nodded his head, "I hate brothers and sisters."

"I know it's been hard honey but Sophia and Mackenzie are little babies they need help with everything; and Carla can't walk."

Freddie pouted.

"But I'll tell you what if you ever feel like you aren't getting enough attention you just use your big boy voice to tell Uncle Matt or I, is that a deal?"

"Okay Auntie Gabby, I love you," Freddie crawled into her arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Freddie," Gabriela kissed him and held him close.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	16. Different Methods New Problems

**A\N: **So this chapter is a bit shorter then they've been recently but a lot of information and content is packed into it. As always, please remember to read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or whoever makes the bumbo chairs.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Different Method New Problems**

**Mid-August **

"Carla," Gabriela knocked on the bedroom door, "I'm giving the twins a bath, you and Maria are next."

At the recommendation of Dr. Carver and the kid's pediatrician Matt and Gabriela had to the best of their ability started putting Carla, Freddie, Diego and Maria on a schedule. The doctor's had told them it would help with their fights and restlessness as they knew what was coming and when. Matt had also made up colour-coded calendar of his shifts. He had divided each day by a ruler and coloured them a specific colour. Blue meant he worked nights, yellow he was working days. He had put it on a white board at the children's level along with a picture and words chart of chores for the kids to do. If they listened and did was they were told and helped out he would take them somewhere they wanted to go by themselves.

Carla looked up from her book and tilted her head, "Okay."

Then just as Gabriela had went to move away she put the book down and stood up, "Can I help?"

It was the first time since she had gotten her casts off, two and a half weeks ago, that she had offered to help Gabriela with anything. "Of course you can."

Carla jumped up and ran towards the bathroom and got the baby tubs and placed them in the tub. "The water," She pointed as Gabriela put Sophia in a bumbo chair and gave her some tub toys to play with.

"That's right," Gabriela turned the water on and moved the baby tubs closer allowing just enough water to be filled in each of them before turning the tub water off.

"Soap," Carla went to the cupboard and got out the baby shampoo and baby wash, "Any toys," She grabbed a few toys and brought everything to the tub.

"Daddy's home!" Diego's voice echoed off the upstairs hallway as he ran out of his room and down the stairs after hearing the garage door, "Daddy's home! His voice became more distance as he ran down the stairs.

"Can I do it?" Carla watched Gabby put soap in one of the tubs and gently stir it with her free hand.

"Carefully, just two drops," She instructed as she handed over the baby soap.

Carla squirted the soap into the tub and copied Gabriela's actions, "Like that?"

"Very good, you're a great helper."

Carla smiled proudly.

"How're my favourite girls doing?" Matt appeared at the doorframe with Freddie and Diego in his arms.

"Uncle Matt I'm helping!" Carla announced.

"Yes, and she's doing a great job," Gabriela said as she put Sophia gently into one of the tubs.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Matt smiled, "You're being a big girl."

"Thank you."

"Alright boys," Matt put Freddie and Diego on the ground, "Go play with the quiet toys in your room."

"Daddy!" Maria cried from her crib in one of the adjoining rooms.

"She's playing in her crib," Gabby explained. "It's not quite her bedtime yet.

Matt knelt down and kissed Gabriela on the lips, "I love you so much."

"Ew," Carla made a face as she continued to play with Sophia.

Sophia smiled at Carla's face.

"Did you see that? She smiled?" Carla exclaimed, "She likes me!"

"Of course she likes you, you're her big sister," Matt kissed Carla on the top of the head.

"Cousin," Carla repeated, "Not sister."

Matt took a deep breath, even though they were told to keep reiterating the fact that they were now the children's parents it wasn't working with Freddie or Carla. Freddie had learnt to live with it and only corrected them when he was tired or really frustrated but Carla was known to have temper tantrums and meltdowns. He was starting to wonder if it was worth it, if Carla would just never accept them fully as her parents. He held out the slightest hope though because he remembered Carla introducing herself to Sophia and saying she was her older sister.

Early the next morning Carla crept out of bed and peered into Mackenzie's crib. She tilted her head and watched the baby sleep. She wanted to like Mackenzie and Sophia but sometimes she felt like she hated them; that was when she did mean things to them; she knew she did it but she couldn't help it.

Just then Sophia stirred in her crib and started to cry. "No, don't cry," Carla walked across the room to the other crib, "Go to sleep."

Sophia blinked her eyes and for a second stopped crying but then she started again.

"Carla, what are you doing out of bed?" Matt turned on the light to reveal the pink paint on the walls.

"I don't know."

"Well get back into bed, it's far to early for you to be up."

"Mackenzie's up."

"Carla don't talk back to me; go to bed."

"But-"

"Now Carla."

Carla turned around and walked back into her room.

Through the open doors Matt watched and made sure she was in bed before he closed the door and picked up Sophia and proceeded to change her diaper.

Carla was sitting on the grass newly cut grass watching as Freddie played next door with Alaina, Ryan their cousins and other kids in their yard while the adults talked and the younger children play together. Carla had been invited over multiple times but she didn't want to. The crowds made her sad and she preferred sitting alone.

The Murphy's were having a community barbeque and all day there had been a lot of people in their back yard. At first Carla had enjoyed swimming in the pool with the other children and at one point had even swam in the pool in her backyard but after awhile she got stressed out. That was when she hit Alaina and got in trouble. After that, even though she was allowed to play again she didn't want to, in the pit of her stomach she knew that it would happen again; but she didn't know why and she didn't know how to verbalize it.

Matt whispered something in Gabby's ear and walked back into their yard and sat down beside Carla. He didn't say anything he just sat there.

"Uncle Matt," Carla finally turned to look at him tearstains all over her and her outfit.

Matt's heart broke for her; "Oh Carla," He reached over to hug her but she pulled away.

"Everyone hates me," She cried.

"No, no sweetie no one hates you. In fact all the adults thought you coming over here was very mature." He wasn't lying, a few of their new neighbours had commented on Carla's sense of knowing when she needed a break.

"I think its very mature of you," He continued, "I think you found out all on your own what works for you. When you're stressed out; taking a break and having some time to yourself; do you think it worked?"

"I don't know."

"Do you feel better?"

"No, I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because, I can't play!" She sobbed.

"Oh sweetie," Matt lifted her up and put her in his lap, "You've had some cool off time; you can play now, we told you that."

"No, I'll just get mad again."

Matt found this situation very interesting; Carla was beginning to realize the consequences for her actions, when she did something wrong she couldn't play, so to avoid doing something wrong she decided she just wasn't going to play.

"Well if that happens what do you think you should do?"

"Sit here and think?"

"Okay then it's a deal," Matt stood up with Carla in his arms, "That's what will happen if you do something bad again.

"Okay," Carla nodded her head in agreement, "I love you Uncle Matt," She kissed him on the cheek.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	17. Friendships

**A\N: **So I did a lot of debating in my head and a lot of different brainstorms in my head about different outcomes for this story and I decided that this chapter would be a good place to wrap it all up. I want to give a HUGE thank you to all of you it is because of you that this story has grown as much as it has, I really do appreciate everything, all of the reviews, favourites and alerts and just people taking the time to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Friendships**

Carla sat down on the paved driveway and put the container of chalk beside her. She opened up the container and began to colour when Alaina dropped her hula-hoop and ran over.

"Ah," Matt walked over to Patrick who was loading chairs into the trunk of the car, "Have you gotten your letters from the school yet?"

"No, not yet," Patrick turned around, "Have you?"

"Yeah," Matt saw that Alaina had walked over to Carla and was talking to her. "Yesterday, Carla and Freddie are in Mr. Whitaker's class.

"Mr. Whitaker," Ryan's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "He was my first grade teacher!"

"Yeah," Matt hated to say it but he didn't know how he felt about a male Kindergarten teacher teaching his children. "Did you like him?"

"You kidding? He was amazing!" Ryan exclaimed, "The best teacher ever! I want him for third grade." The seven year old loaded a small cooler into the trunk.

"Sorry, bud it looks like he's teaching Kindergarten this year Carla and Freddie have him."

Ryan sulked, "That's not fair!"

"So I take it he's a good teacher?"

"Yeah, he taught Ryan so much, a lot of hands-on interactive learning."

"Well that's good."

"Hopefully Alaina will be in the same class.

"Yeah that would be great; her and Carla seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah," Patrick agreed, "Actually we were going to go to the beach for the day if you want to join us."

"You know what I'd love to but ever since I went back to work Gabby's been swamped with the kids; I have a few days off so I promised Gabby I'd help her out with the kids today. She needs a break."

"I understand," Patrick nodded his head.

"Alaina sweetie time to go," Patrick told his daughter.

"No Daddy," Alaina hugged Carla, "I want to stay."

"You'll see Carla later sweetie."

"No she's my best friend," Alaina cried.

"I am?" Carla's eyes lit up.

"Uh-huh," Alaina bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh boy!" Carla cheered happily as she saw Leslie's car. "Uncle Matt look," She pointed.

"Yeah, Auntie Leslie and Uncle Kelly are coming for a visit," Matt reminded his adopted daughter.

"Okay Alaina give Carla one last hug, we really need to go," Patrick instructed.

"Bye Carla," Alaina hugged her best friend.

"Bye," Carla hugged her in return.

"Awe, isn't that sweet," Leslie watched the two young girls as she walked up the driveway. Approaching Carla she knelt down to the young girls level and said, "Is that your friend sweetie?"

"She's my best friend Auntie Leslie," She announced, "Can we go swimming?"

"You know what why don't we ask Uncle Matt that question." Leslie picked up the five year old and held her on her hip as she walked over to Matt who was talking to Kelly and Freddie.

"Uncle Matt, can Auntie Leslie and me go swimming?"

"You know I think that's a great idea," Matt nodded his head.

Since this would be the first time Kelly was watching any of their children for a long time both Matt and Gabriela felt the need to be present in case anything happened. With Mackenzie and Sophia sleeping in their car seats under the shade of a veranda Gabriela sat with her legs dangling in the water.

"You know they're just adorable," Leslie sat down beside her best friend after taking one last glance at her sleeping goddaughters "They look so much like you."

Gabriela lit up at the mention of her twin daughters, "That's what Matt always says."

"You know I'm glad things seem to be falling into place," Leslie smiled, "And I know Kelly really appreciates the second chance."

"We couldn't keep him away forever; it was just hard I mean to see Carla make all the process and then have it all get taken away; Matt was furious, I let it be his decision."

"And I understand that, you know I don't approve of what he did."

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriela pointed excitedly to where Carla was swimming on her own without any help, "We've been teaching her all summer."

"Yay Carla! I'm so proud of you sweetie," Gabriela cheered as she watched the five-year-old swim across the width of the swallow end to Matt.

"You did it, all by yourself!" Matt held her tightly, "I'm so proud of you." He put her on his shoulders.

"Mommy!" Carla waved to Gabby, "Did you see me! Did you see me swim to Daddy?"

"Did she just-" Gabby looked between Leslie and Matt, "Did she-"

"Mommy did you see?" Carla repeated again.

Gabriela blinked, this time she really did say it. "I did sweetie, I saw you swim all by yourself."

Carla smiled proudly.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

"Well I guess this is it," Gabriela looked around at the now completely set up and decorated dorm room, "It's really it."

"Oh Mom; it's not like were out of State. We're only half an hour away. And you know you and Dad are going to be watching us like hawks."

"Are you implying we don't have lives?" Matt, now Chief of Firehouse fifty-one crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Come on Dad, you know you will."

"Just behave yourselves and maybe we won't."

"Until we don't come home one weekend or forget to call," Carla loaded up her laptop.

"Don't you dare even think about doing that," Tears fell from Gabriela's eyes, "You're parents would be so proud of you."

Both Freddie and Carla now had tears in their eyes.

"Mom," Carla tried to fight away her tears, "Don't make this any harder then it already is."

"Come here," She pulled both Carla and Freddie into a huge hug, "You're going to have so much fun here.

"We know mom," Freddie reassured her.

"And you're coming home next weekend, no excuses."

"We wouldn't dream of missing it;" That reminded Carla of something she wanted to give each of her parents, reaching into her purse she pulled out the two envelopes, "Promise you won't open them until you get home."

Both Gabriela and Matt nod their heads and they have each twin one last hug before going back out to the car to drive back home to their younger children.

Matt and Gabby kept their promise to Carla and waited until they were in bed for the night to open up their letters.

_Dear Mom,_

_I can't find the words to say thank-you for all you've done for me. I barely remember my birth parents and that horrible day they were killed. All I have are the stories you told me about them and about how much they loved me. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for you, how hard we must have made it. I know I didn't make it very easy and I never could apologize for all that I did. That first year after they died is a blur for me, I don't remember much just a few things, one thing I do remember is running away and falling. That's when I broke my arm and my leg; I remember that like it was yesterday. I was so mad and so angry that you were having Sophia and Mackenzie. I didn't understand that you could love all of us equally. I never really understood it until I was ten and was in a school play. Mackenzie and Sophia had been sick all week with the flu but you had Auntie Leslie and Uncle Kelly watch them and came and saw my play. That's when I really knew I would always be loved. Of course it wasn't easy and I'm sure I made your life difficult at times but I want you to know that you're the reason I'm studying medicine and want to become a child psychologist; you made me realize that as bad and horrible as loosing my birth parents was I still had so many people who loved me and were willing to raise me as their own; I know now that many children don't have that, I want to be the one who makes them feel better and who gives them all the chances they can in the world._

_Love,_

_Carla_

As Gabriela red the heartfelt letter she felt tears roll down her face and turned to look at Matt who was reading his.

_Dear Dad,_

_I want you to know that I think you're the best father in the world and a truly unique man; you didn't have to help Mom raise us, there were so many opportunities for to walk away but you didn't, you stayed and I'm so glad you did. I don't remember much those first two years after my birth parents died but I know I wasn't the easiest child to handle, my report cards say it all and although I was going through a lot I wish I hadn't distanced myself from you; I wish I had realized just how much you loved me and still love me; you never once treated me any differently then Sophia or Mackenzie and I want you to know how lucky I am to have a father like you. I'm sure my birth father is looking down in heaven and smiling because he knows he couldn't have picked a better father for his children if it couldn't be him. You taught me so much Dad and I know that you had a lot of your plate but you always find time for your family. You hardly ever missed any of our events and that's why you're the best father in the world, and I know Freddie, Diego, Maria, Mackenzie and Sophia would all agree, _

_Love,_

_Carla_

Reading his letter twice Matt scanned the letter over before folding it and gently putting it back in the envelope and putting it safely in the bedside drawer.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


End file.
